The Prince of Aincrad
by CloudyLightning
Summary: AU! Ever since the announcement of the first born son of the King of Aincrad, no one has ever seen him. Fourteen years later, a mysterious boy appeared with extraordinary skills with two blades. But as two years passed, a danger approaches. The mystery boy disappears and the prince finally reveals himself.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Yes, I'm starting a bad habit, but someone requested this story to be written. So, just for that person, this first chapter has arrived! Don't worry, I'll still be working on Dual Blade Wielder.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Gaaaaaaah... I don't wanna do this anymore." complained a black haired teen as he buried his head into his arms before him. Sounds of people and laughing could be heard in the floor below him. The teen was sitting at an old desk. It was beaten and chipped in many places, but it was still in good shape. A feather pen was held loosely in his grip with black ink at its tip. A long brown parchment covered the desk and hung off the edge.

A knock echoed through the slightly empty room. The teen groaned and sat up with a look of annoyance.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for being up here! This place is off limits, you know!" he called out as he leaned against his wooden chair.

The door opened to reveal a tall, dark skinned man carrying a cup of steaming tea. He smiled at the teen. "Well, I think bringing up a cup of tea for a friend is a good reason for being here. And, I own this place."

The teen half smiled. "Well, nice to know you remembered about me. Let me guess, chamomile tea, Agil?"

The man, Agil, smiled. "It is one in the morning, Kirito. I did add a little something in there, but it isn't alcohol. By the time you get home, it's effects will kick in and you'll be out like a light." he said as he placed the tea on the desk. He noticed the parchment. "What are you up to?"

Kirito, the teen, sighed and tired rubbed his eyes. "Father wanted me to map out the castle. He said that I should know it like the back of my hand."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Agil said as he looked over the parchment. Black lines and circles littered the page and he could see the outline of one of Aincrad's capital castles. Agil was impressed with each precision of every measurement and angle of practically every knook and cranny of the castle. "You know all this?"

Kirito shrugged. "Kind of. I saw the real blueprint that is...about 250-years-old and I memorized half of it. The rest, I actually measured it one day because I was that bored. All this is pretty simple, really."

Agil's eyes widened in shock. "Simple? Knowing every single measurement of every knook and cranny of the Rotal Castle is not simple, Kirito."

"What kind of son would I be if I couldn't do something like this?" Kirito asked rhetorically as he reached for the cup of tea. He took a sip and savored the sweet, flowery taste. Placing the cup down, he set out to clean up. He haphazardly tossed his feather pen in his open side bag on the floor and rolled up the parchment. He stood up and stuffed it into his bag with a small jar of ink. Kirito looked up to Agil, who was looking out the window. "Agil, thanks for the tea...and everything else."

The tall man looked away from the window and gave a small frown. "Don't worry about it. Just go."

Kirito shook his head and downed the rest of the tea. He set the empty cup down and was stopped by Agil's voice.

"Be careful on your way back home! I heard that there's a murderer on the loose." he warned. Kirito nodded.

"I'll be fine." he replied as he slipped his bag on. He quickly walked out of his temporary home, and headed down the steps. The lanterns were unlit, but the hallway glowed with the lights downstairs.

The drunken laughs and happy music became clear when Kirito reached the first floor of the bar. He paused. The door to the up was slightly ajar, and he could see his people smiling and dancing happily.

Kirito smiled to himself as he watched his people enjoy themselves. He blinked out of his daze and heads out the back door to make sure no one saw him. Next to the door was a loose plank. Kirito knelt to one knee and removed the price of wood. He set it the side and reached inside. He pulled out two simply made steel swords and quickly strapped them on his back. Readjusting his bag, he hurried off in the direction of the Royal Castle of Aincrad.

The streets were bare and the night was cold. He pulled his black coat closer to himself as he hurried through the silent town. Quiet as a mouse, he snuck past the guards as he arrived at the castle gates. Kirito stopped in front of a random bush. He reached in and grabbed the thickest branch, moving it aside. The bush revealed a hole small enough for Kirito.

Inside was a brown bundle that was placed there previously. Kirito quickly removed his swords and bag, and unwrapped the bundle. He changed his black attire into an expensive long sleeved, silk, white sand blue night shirt with matching pants.

Kirito slung his bag over his shoulder and warped his other attire in the brown cloth with his swords sticking out. Without a word, he crawled into the hole with care. After all, he can't soil the cloths he wore.

Once inside, he moved the bush the cover the entrance. He turned around and crawled out the other side. He left the brown bundle in the small tunnel as he emerged at the other side.

With a quick look around, Kirito made his way through the open courtyard and didn't stop until he reached the tallest tower in the area. He carefully dragged his hands across the white brick walls and pushed one back. A soft click sounded behind the wall and a small portion of the wall slid back and moved to the side. He smiled when the sliding door made no sound.

With one last longing look around, Kirito went inside and manually closed the door. Next to the entrance was a ladder leading to the top floor. He reached the top and pushed a small door outward to reveal a room. He crawled out of the secret passageway onto the floor of his bedroom. Closing the door, he stood up and took a quick look around.

The room was dark and was barely visible in the weak light of the moon. Kirito quietly made his way to his bed at the corner. He felt his body tire as he unceremoniously plopped himself on it.

Kirito laid there for a minute before forcing himself to get up with a tired sigh. He sat up, kicked off his boots, and shoved them behind the bed skirt. He finally crawled underneath the royal blue blankets and curled up into a ball. Whatever Agil added into his tea began to kick in. The moment he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short. But hey! It's fine right? Well, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. I wasn't very sure about this but yeah. It's up.


	2. Chapter 2: Attempted Murder

Yeeeeeeaaaaah...I actually had this all written out and I ended up editing it. So yeah. It's a lot longer than my original.

Thank you DemonFoxBK201, Guest (SpringStars), SnowConeAdict, and DragonGirl2406 for reviewing last chapter!

And those who followed and Favorited me also! I'm surprised you guys are from the Dual Blade Wielder story. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, only Kazuto's father and mom.

* * *

Chapter 2: Attempted Murder

He didn't want to get up. He stayed up late and was dead tired. He knew that he was partially awake, but he refused to open his eyes in attempt to drift back to sleep.

Unfortunately, fate never liked him. A loud sound of flapping wings echoed through his room. He cringed and rolled over. He felt something small and light land on his pillow near him. Whatever it was, it took a deep breath and-

"Tweeeet!"

He groaned and waved his hand around in attempt to shoo the pesky noise maker. He buried his face into his soft, fluffy pillow and rested his hands above his head.

*Prick!*

"Ow!"

The black-haired prince shot up from his pillow and glared at the source of his irritation. A small, innocent blue jay bird stared up at him with its pearly black eyes. The Prince sighed after staring at the bird, blankly.

"Alright, alright, you win." he said as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm up,"

The bird chirped happily and flapped its wings, taking flight as the Prince finally slid out of bed. He stretched to get all the stiffness out of his body. The bird flew over to his large closet and tweeted encouragingly.

"Okay, seriously, I need to give you a name." the Prince mumbled as he crossed his large room, heading over to his closet. He quickly changed his pants for a pair of hazelnut slack-like pants and a brown leather belt. He removed his shirt and paused to look at his mirror behind him. In between his shoulder blades was a multicolored marking. Three blue, tear shapes were clustered together like a flower. A pair of golden like feathers nearly touched the tear drops, one on each side. At the bottom was another blue tear drop. In the center, was a red-orange flame that seemed to flicker with life. Just like the golden like feathers, two pale green leaves lined the sides. In between the feather and leaf of each side, were shimmering black triangular marks. At the very bottom, were three tiny black marks.

The Prince couldn't help but wonder why he had such a marking as he tore his gaze away from the mirror and continued dressing. Ever since he was born, the mark was there. It never shifted or anything, but it grew as he grew. His father, The King of Aincrad, had reassured him many times that the mark is harmless and just a birthmark.

But as he slipped on his short-sleeved white tunic with majestic blue outlining it, he began to seriously doubt his father's words. What if his father was lying to him about it being a birthmark? What if it was a curse?

He shook his head.

"What am I thinking? Father never lies to me unless…" he trailed off as he stuck his feet into his brown leather boots with silver buckles. "-unless he has a very good reason to do so."

Grabbing his dark blue cloak, he inspected the golden crest of Aincrad. A golden bird was surrounded by a block-like cirlce. Aincrad, the Kingdom that lives freely like the bird and at peace with other kingdoms and countries. His father had been ruling for eighteen years and kept a strong truce with everyone around, especially the King of Alfheim, Oberon.

A feeling of dread slowly formed at the bottom of the Prince's stomach. He didn't know why, but every time he thought of Oberon, he felt completely uneasy. Like something bad will happen if he actually meets the King. Since he was the first born son and heir to the throne, he would have to take his father's place. But will his people listen to him, a prince they had never seen?

He sighed and decided not to wear the cloak today. It wasn't really cold for a late September morning, anyway. He wasn't even allowed to go out today (or any day), so what was the point when all he was going to do was study?

It was always like this. He would be woken up by any random creature (like the bird, sometimes he would wake up to a cat nipping at his nose, or a squirrel stuffing nuts into his pillow), get dressed before his personal servant arrives at his door, then enjoy an extremely healthy breakfast served in the dining hall. And, yes. That was his normal everyday life style. Sadly, he doesn't enjoy studying immediately after breakfast.

The Prince sighed as he walked over to his mirror to make sure he was ready for another boring day of his "isolated" life. A fifteen-year-old boy with silk black hair and really dark blue (nearly black) eyes stared back at him, but wasn't smiling. The bird flew over and perched on his shoulder with a happy tweet. It picked at the ends of his hair and pulled out a small twig that was tangled in there. The Prince's eyes widened.

"Ah! That was in there?!" he exclaimed as he tugged the twig out and straightened out the tangle. He quickly ran his pale hands through his hair. Small bits and pieces of leaves and flower petals fell out with ease. He quickly picked up the mess and hurried over to his window, throwing them out. He smiled as he turned to the bird on his shoulder.

"You have my thanks, blue jay." he said as he switched to speaking formally. He held out his hand as the bird took flight and perched on his forefinger. "It is high time for me to give you a name…"

"Chirp!"

"Now, what name would fit a bird like you…" he trailed off as he looked out his window. Purple-gray majestic mountain stood several miles away from the castle. A lush, green forest surrounded the base of the mountains. Meadows filled with blue bell flowers stretched over the between the castle walls and the forest. The Prince turned away from his window and opened the glass doors leading into the wide, open balcony. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, enjoying the cool breeze. The sky above was clear and bright. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

"You would not mind the name 'Yume', would you?" he asked the small bird. The bird tilted its head, as if to ask why. The Prince smiled. "I had read in books that in the ancient language of Aincradian, the word 'yume' translates to 'dream'. Now, why have I given you this name? Simply because you remind me of a bird I had seen in a dream."

The bird chirped happily, liking its new name. The Prince laughed lightly as he enjoyed his moment to relax before th-

*Knock, knock, knock!*

He inwardly groaned as Yume took flight and nestled into a nearby tree. Biting back a curse, he turned to the door and waited for his servant's voice.

"Prince Kazuto!" came a composed, elegant voice. "Your Highness, it's time to get up!"

The Prince, Kazuto, stayed rooted at his place as the door opened.

"Your highness-oh?" Light footsteps clanked off the tiled floor as his servant appeared at the balcony doors. He finally turned around to face her. A young woman with beautiful silver hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a gentle pair of blue. She was dressed in a simple hazel dress. A sword was strapped on a belt that wrapped around her waist. She bowed low in respect.

"Good morning, My Prince. How are you this morning?" she greeted. Kazuto sighed.

"Good morning, Yulier. I am well." he answered. "Please rise. It is only you and me."

Yulier rose from her bow with her lips pressed to a thin line. "But-"

"Again, Yulier," the Prince stressed, "Please, call me Kazuto. Can't you convince Ryoutarou to teach me how to hold a sword? Please?"

She sighed. "If you insist...Your-I mean, Kazuto, I have been ordered by your father that you were not to learn the sword. Isn't it a bit too early in the morning to be this eager? Usually by noon, you are pestering the knights to teach you…"

Kazuto laughed lightly as he shook his head. "Well, I am a little energetic today."

Yulier sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Please spare my husband today."

"I will try." Kazuto said as Yulier walked up to him. He allowed her to look over him.

"You know, there is a reason why I come up here every morning. I'm supposed to be dressing you up for the day. It's my job. And how you manage to get up earlier than your sister amazes me." Yulier said as she ran her hands through his hair to make it seem more formal.

Kazuto's face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm fifteen, and I can take care of myself. I'm not the ten-year-old child you knew when you first started here!"

Yulier chuckled in amusement. "Not in my eyes, My Prince."

"Ka-zu-to!" corrected the Prince as he gently pushed her hands away. He strode past her and took a seat at the edge of his bed with a look of slight frustration. "Yulier, do you think Father will let me out one day?"

Yulier gently closed the balcony doors behind her before answering. "Well, I do believe that he will when the time is right.

Kazuto fell back and laid on his back. "But when? I'm almost sixteen and my coming of age is just two years away!"

"Just be a little more patient, Your-I mean, Kazuto." Yulier said as she took a seat by her prince. She folded her hands and prepared herself to listen to the teen rant. Kazuto never really ranted much, but when he did, she was always there to hear him out.

"Father is always allowing Suguha to go outside, and even train with a sword, but never me! How can I be king when I don't know how to hold a sword!? Heck, even Mother knows how to use one!" Kazuto exclaimed as he dropped his formal speaking. He looked at the sword strapped to Yulier's side. "Even you…"

She sighed. "Kazuto, there are times where people do some pretty ridiculous things, but are usually done with a perfectly good reason. I do not know why the King does not let you out, but for a noble king like him, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason."

Kazuto sighed in defeat. "Let's just hope it is. I am really tired of being caged in here."

Before Yulier could answer, three obnoxious knocks sounded at his door. The two shared a look of confusion as Yulier got up to answer the door.

A guard dressed in an old traditional style of the Far East (oriental). A red bandana was tied around his head and had a katana strapped to his waist. His hair was a burning red and had a pair of happy, brown eyes. A big smile lit up his face and Kazuto grimaced.

The happy-go-lucky castle guard leader had arrived.

"Good morning, Your Highness, Yulier!" the guard greeted happily as he entered the room. The Prince quickly sat up and closed his eyes for a bit to prepare himself.

"Good morning, Captian Ryoutarou." Yulier replied, bowing slightly with a small smile. Kazuto stood up and forced a smile.

"Good morning...Ryoutarou." Kazuto said as he slipped back into formal speaking. "Has something gone amiss?"

Ryoutarou placed his hands at his hip. "Gone amiss, Your Highness? I can assure you everything is fine. Is it unusual for me to greet you 'good morning'?"

Kazuto gave him a stare. "Yes."

Yulier smiled. "At least I am not the only one greeting this early this morning, Your Highness."

"Actually, Yulier," Ryoutarou began, "There is something I need to discuss with the Prince. It's quite urgent."

Kazuto held back a sigh. "Now? The day has barely begun." He gave the guard a slightly annoyed look. He just got up and still tired from his late night 'studying', plus, he was hungry. Heck, he didn't even want to get up this morning until that little blue jay pricked him.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but it can't wait." Ryoutarou apologized. Yulier bowed her head politely.

"Then, I will take my leave. Your breakfast will be brought up to your quarters soon, My Prince. Today, His Majesty asked that you stay here while he has a meeting to attend to." she said. Kazuto blinked.

"A meeting with who?" he asked. Ryoutarou cleared his throat.

"He did not say, Your Highness." he answered for Yulier. The Prince sighed and sat back down on his bed with his left hand running through his hair.

"Alright. You may leave, Yulier." he addressed. His servant wordlessly left the room and closed the door behind her. Kazuto slowly blinked at Klien as he folded his hands together on his lap.

"You suck. A lot." he said rather bluntly, throwing all formality out the window. Ryoutarou's eyebrows shot up.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed. Kazuto ignored his exclaimation and crossed his arms with a bored frown.

"What exactly is so important that it cannot wait for half an hour?" he asked. Ryoutarou quickly regained his composure.

"Well, since your sixteenth birthday is coming in a month, your father, the King, wanted me to tell you that you will be given a guard befo-"

"A guard?! I already have you, don't I?!" Kazuto interrupted. The castle guard shook his head and continued on.

"Before then. You'll have three choices. I am not one of them. All candidates will be from the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild. Hand picked by Heathcliff." he said with a grimace. Kazuto hopelessly stared at him.

"Mind telling me why? I don't need protecting when I have you and Yulier! I cannot even leave the castle and now your telling me that I need a guard within the castle walls?!" Kazuto snapped. "I suppose this is another one of father's odd orders?"

Ryoutarou gave a sympathetic smile. "My Prince, I am sure the King is only thinking of your safety."

Kazuto huffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Fine. I'll accept. Now go and tell my father."

Ryoutarou bowed his head. "Yes, Your Highness."

Kazuto let out a sigh of frustration as his door closed once more, uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on his lap. Yume, the bird, flew back into his room and landed in his hands. It chirped at the Prince. He smiled at the small creature.

"I'm fine, Yume." he said gently, softly petting the bird's head with his forefinger. "I'm starting have a feeling that father is being a little too overprotective."

Yume chirped twice and Kazuto chuckled as he understood the bird. "Of course, you can stay here with me today."

Before the bird answered, his head snapped up in shock. A sudden aura of bloodlust hit him with such a force it made him clamp his hands harshly around Yume and bring the bird close to his chest. The air around him dropped noticeably and it was getting hard to breathe. With a hesitant voice, he called out.

"Who goes there?!"

A cloaked, hooded person dressed in red and black appeared on the floor of his balcony and slowly approached the glass doors. Kazuto immediately saw the glint of silver of a long steel sword. He leapt up from his bed and inched to his door. He cursed. He didn't have any form of weapon in his room and regretted not keeping at least a dagger hidden under his bed or something! He watched in frustration as a black gloved hand reached for the handle-

The door behind him suddenly opened and hit Kazuto's back. He gasped as he stumbled forward and caught himself. He looked back and saw his teacher, Thinker, popping his head through the door with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your Highness, I was knocking at the door-" Kazuto heard the glass shatter behind him and the cloaked figure dashed into his room.

He was suddenly shoved to the side as Thinker drew his sword and blocked the attack meant for the Prince.

"T-thinker!" Kazuto exclaimed. The cloaked figure and his teacher were locked into place.

"Your Highness, go! Leave at once!" Thinker shouted. Kazuto wordlessly nodded and quickly ran out the door and into the spiral staircase of the tower. He held Yume close to him as he nearly ran into Ryoutarou.

"Ryoutarou! Thank the Goddess!" he exclaimed as he finally released Yume from his grip. The bird flapped its wings and hovered above the surprised and relieved Kazuto.

"My Prince! I heard glass shattering! What happened? Are you alright?" Ryoutarou asked hurriedly. Kazuto took a calming breath and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Thinker is there and needs your help! Hurry and aid him!" Kazuto ordered. Ryoutarou shot up the stairs without another word.

Kazuto let out a shaky sigh and cursed his luck. If only his father just allowed him to learn how to fight, he wouldn't have to pretend to be a helpless little Prince. But he knew with a sinking feeling that he couldn't. Outside, he was Kirito, the mysterious Black Swordsman with an extraordinary gift. One of the strongest. But, within the castle walls, he was Kazuto, the sheltered Prince of Aincrad, and heir to the Throne.

The weakest child of the King.

* * *

And there you have it! So, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and such. The Dual Blade Wielder should be updated soon, so expect that to come out sometime over the weekend. So with that all said and done, here's a little snippet of the next chapter:

**Asuna crossed her arms with a sigh. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but no one has ever seen the Prince of Aincrad. Not even when he was a baby. Heck, not even the half the castle guards knows what he looks like!" **

**Heathcliff sighed heavily as he face-palmed. Today is definitely going to be a long, long day.**

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	3. Chapter 3: The King of Aincrad

I'm baaaaaaack with another update and with HUGE news... Well, tomorrow, I am about to be hit by an eight mile tall hurricane with a tropical storm right behind it. I have no idea how much damage it's gonna cause so, I will let you know right now, if I don't update within seven days then that means my internet is down because of these storms. Maybe I'll update in the middle of the storm and all. Maybe.

Anyway, setting that aside. There is a WARNING here. You how most kings are nice and all like the fairy tales and bad kings? Well, this king is not what you think. He's a little scary...okay really scary but I will let you know right now that it's just an act he does to get people to listen to him. So...proceed at your own risk. It was actually pretty necessary for the story. I hope this doesn't change your opinion about me... :'(

Thank you to SpringStars, Redthorn13, SnowConeAdict, DemonFoxBK201, B2KatxCurtis, AW27, DragonGirl2406, Shion Ameterasu, anomonist, anomonist, and...another anomonist?! And The German City, and last but not least, haystack51 for reviewing last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: The King of Aincrad and Heathcliff's Candidates

The King of Aincrad held back a sigh as he watched his council argue back and forth between themselves. They were arguing about who to send to greet the King of Alfheim. To him, it was completely ridiculous. He was called to a meeting this early in the morning to discuss last-minute about who to greet Oberon?!

He mentally huffed but kept his composure with a straight back, hands rested on the edge of his armrest, and a slight look of irritation. He should be getting ready to meet his son at the dining hall and spend a day with him! But, his stupid-excuse him-_(un)_wise counsel just had to call him out to change his plans!

"I think we should send-" began one of the old wrinkly men sitting around the table. The King was done with this pointless argument.

"I will be the one to greet him. Just as I have done for the past twenty years." he said in his regal voice. The council turned to look at him in surprise, some sighing in relief. He stood up in a swift movement and gave a stern glare.

"What is wrong with this council? You people may think that your place is more important than others, but let us not forget the purpose of a council." he reprimanded. The King shook his head in grave disappointment. "Calling a meeting that is overly pointless and utterly useless is a waste of our time and energy. I trust that this will never happen again?"

One of the council members stood up and bowed in respect. "Our apologies, My King. We did not call for meeting over King Oberon's greeter. In fact, we were planning to discuss about Prince Kazuto's guard. I believe we should choose his guard."

The King slowly blinked. "Lord Aron. I have already asked the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath to choose three candidates capable of being my son's guard last night."

"Heathcliff, My King? Are you sure you can trust him?" asked another council member. The King crushed his urge to roll his eyes as the newest member of his council, Lord Adan, spoke up. He didn't like Adan. It wasn't because he was a middle aged man who was a former war veteran, but rather his constant questions and disagreements.

"He leads a group of rogues that were picked off the streets! No one there is of noble blood. Let alone worthy to be in our capital!" Lord Adan spat. Many others agreed with him. A woman huffed in frustration.

"If I may, this council is not completely made up of nobility. I recall that Lord Harris and Lady Ravena were born in the commoner class." she snapped. The King raised his hand the silence them.

"Peace, Lady Rowena. There is no need for unnecessary arguments." he said. With a heavy sigh, he began to cross the war room with slow, echoing steps. Many of the other seated council members felt a shiver run down their spines while a few inwardly sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to end very well. "You people must have forgotten, and it seems I need to remind you yet again."

He stopped next to Lord Aron with a cold, deadly stare, quickly reminding every one of how dangerous their king was. "I am King. I choose what must be done and how it will be done. I came here, thinking there was an emergency that needed my immediate attention."

"But, My King-" Lord Aron tried to save himself, but the King's glare became colder and silenced him immediately.

"I understand you are worried for whom my son's guard will be, but you will have no part in choosing who it will be. It will be Kazuto's choice, and only by his choice." he emphasized coldly. Lord Aron bowed his head and took his seat again with a small "Yes, Your Majesty."

The King gave a curt nod and resumed his slow, intimidating walk. As he passed, a few members squirmed in their chair, unable to stay calm. He stopped directly behind Lord Adan. "Lord Adan, your constant questioning is beginning to make me wonder..."

The lord swallowed silently in nervousness. "What is it, Your Majesty?"

**_SHHIINK!_**

It took everything for Lord Adan not to cry out as he jumped in his seat. A beautifully crafted black sword was deeply impaled into the open space between him an another member (who didn't dare to move since he saw it coming). Elucidator, the prized blade of Aincrad, gleamed dangerously. The King's grip on his sword was tight as he leaned in slightly. Lord Adan could feel the King's intimidating presence very close.

"Just what are you up to, Lord Adan?" the King questioned with a hint of morbid curiosity in his voice. The lord didn't answer in fear of the King's next move.

He smiled politely, but everyone could see the dark intent hidden behind it. "Do you have a sinister plan like half of the members here? I will assure you, I will not hesitate to kill you and have the other members take care of the mess you'll make. In fact, I can use an example right now..."

The King slowly pulled his sword out as he spoke and held it a millimeter away from Lord Adan's throat.

"W-wait! Your Majesty! I have no such plan! I swear! I only wish for my Prince's safety! Please, My King! Spare me and I will no longer question you, Your Majesty!" Lord Adan begged.

With a roll of his eyes, the King lowered his sword and took one step back.

"I hope this does not happen again. I am sick and tired of all these pointless reminders. But keep in mind, do not take my kindness for granted. If I didn't have children, I would've thrown you out a long time ago." he said, darkly. There was a heavy silence as he turned around. "This meeting is adjourned."

The King brandished his sword and it disappeared in streams of black lights. With a radiant smile, he gave everyone an encouraging wave, dropping his deadly act and became his usually normal, composed self. "And please do have a good day!"

Once outside the war room, the King sighed heavily ran a hand through his hair, relieved to finally drop his scary act. "Stupid council..."

He looked up at the sound of fast footsteps heading his way. A familiar woman held the front of her dress up as her heels clicked loudly. She quickly spotted the King and called out to him.

"Your Majesty!" she shrieked as the King watched her stop before him with surprise.

"Lady Ravena, is something wrong?" he asked as she paused to catch her breath.

"Forgive me, but you must come quickly! His Highness was attacked!" she exclaimed in panic. "Someone tried to kill the Prince!"

"Kazuto!" The King gasped as he dropped all formality and ran down the halls. He was filled with fear and rage as he ran. No one had ever done something this ridiculous in under his reign before. He couldn't lose his son. Actually, he can never lose her son. After all, Kazuto was the promise he made to her.

And the King of Aincrad was determined to keep it.

._._._._._.

Asuna was standing before her guild leader with a confused face. "Is something going on, Heathcliff? You don't usually call me up like this."

Heathcliff frowned. "And for that, I'm sorry. But, there is something I really need to talk to you and two others. It's...unbelievably important."

"Unbelievably...?" Asuna asked as the double doors behind her opened. She turned to see two men wearing the Kights of Blood Oath uniform walked into the average sized circle room. She instantly recognized them. "Kuradeel? Godfree? Heathcliff called you guys up here to?"

Godfree nodded as he stopped to stand by her. "A moment ago."

"What is it now, Heathcliff? I'm a bit busy at the moment." Kuradeel demanded as he rested a hand on his sword at his side. Their leader sighed.

"Impatient, aren't we? Well, the King gave me a task that I can't believe he did." he said vaguely. Asuna placed her hands at her hip as she leaned forward.

"And that is?" she prompted. Heathcliff shook his head and rested his arms on the desk before him.

"Would you guys like a shot at getting a new high paying job that pays higher than you're getting now?" Heathcliff asked. The three Knights shared a look of confusion.

"Heathcliff, are you dodging our question?" Godfree asked. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just tell us already. There's no need to sugar coat anything, right?" she said. They stood in silence as Heathcliff contemplated. Should he be quick about this? Or prolong it a little longer. The anxious (Kuradeel was outright frowning) looks on the others' faces told him the answer. With a final sigh, he finally answered their question.

"The King is looking for three candidates to protect someone. And that someone is...well...the Prince of Aincrad." He said rather reluctantly. Asuna's eyes widened with Godfree's while Kuradeel's jaw dropped.

"The Prince?!" Kuradeel exclaimed as he dropped his arms. Godfree blinked several times as he was trying to process the piece of information.

"But, Heathcliff, how can we protect someone we haven't seen?!" Asuna gasped. Heathcliff gave a sympathetic look.

"I haven't seen him either. In fact, I can't even catch a glimpse of him when I'm in the castle..." he said as he shrugged helplessly.

Asuna crossed her arms with a sigh. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but no one has ever seen the Prince of Aincrad. Not even when he was a baby. Heck, not even the half the castle guards knows what he looks like!"

Heathcliff sighed heavily as he face-palmed. Today was definitely going to be a long, long day. "Why don't you guys consider this as an opportunity? An opportunity to meet the Prince and be one of the very first to do so? A good chance, right?"

"You mean, one of us will become his guard?" Kuradeel asked as he brought a hand to his chin to think. Godfree reluctantly shrugged.

"When you put it that way, it does seem like a good opportunity..." he said as he also thought over it. Asuna placed a hand at her waist.

"Heathcliff...please give me time to think this over." she requested. Her leader nodded.

"Alright. I will give the three of you three days to think about your answer. Is that fine?" Heathcliff offered. The three members nodded.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. Heathcliff sighed yet again.

"Alright, you may go."

Kuradeel and Godfree left, saying that they had something to do, but Asuna stayed behind. Before she came to her leader's office, she was planning to actually speak with him. Well, to report actually.

"Heathcliff, I have something to discuss with you." she said.

"I suppose it's about the murderer?" Heathcliff questioned. She nodded. "What is it?"

"I've been doing some asking around and I found out that the murderer hasn't left town yet. There had been sightings of a person dressed in black walking around at night. Most say that they were near the Royal Castle." Asuna reported. Heathcliff hummed and nodded.

"That's not good. Asuna, I want you to go and investigate. Keep your distance and look out for that suspicious figure. Once you found him, arrest him and bring him here." he ordered. Asuna nodded curtly.

"Yes, sir! I promise I'll catch him before he tries to kill again." she declared. She turned around and left Heathcliff by himself.

* * *

And there you go! Kazuto will be back again next chapter and I am totally going to have a blast with that one! Again, I hope the king isn't too scary. It was just to show why people respect him. Well, not many know that the king is like that. Oh, yeah! Have I ever mentioned that though out the whole story, all the SAO characters will be OOC? Just like my other story? I think I didn't...Oh, well.

So, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! Hope I survive the hurricane and the tropical storm...

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	4. Chapter 4: A Warning

Waaaaaaaah! Don't worry! I'll update the other one! Just let me update this one first. Um... I know I was supposed to say something buuuuut... I forgot. Anyway, after all the hard work I did in marching band was all for nothing. I just dropped out of marching and now, I suddenly have time! To write. So, expect updates faster and maybe longer chapters.

Oh! And now I remember! This story is not, and repeat, NOT for kids. This story will not be innocent and will be...a bit gory. Meaning, real blood and really ridiculous situations that isn't funny. Well, maybe.

Thank you to DemonFoxBK201, DragonGirl2406, anomoist, Sn0wk1tty, Marianneanimelover, SnowConeAdict, Guest, AW27, B2KatxCurtis, Shion Ameterasu, SpringStars, and Guest for reviewing last chapter! You guys are all loved!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Warning

Kazuto absolutely hated being babied over. It was hard to convince everyone that he was completely fine. Yulier never left his side when she returned with haste when she heard what happened (she literally dropped everything in her hands and ran to his side with her hand ready to unsheathed her sword, nearly scaring the crap out of Kazuto). Klein and Thinker captured the attacker and made sure that the castle guards locked him up in the dungeon. But once they returned they kept asking if he was fine. The Prince had to constantly repeat himself over and over again that he nearly snapped at them to shut up for once. Once everything was fine, the other castle servants quickly cleaned up the mess in his room and covered to now open doorway with thick, heavy curtains.

Apparently, news traveled pretty quickly. When Kazuto returned to his room with Yume perched on his shoulder and forcefully dismissed everyone, he took the time to take a deep breath and-

Slam!

Kazuto nearly shrieked and Yume squeaked with her wings flapping wildly in the air. A black-haired man in his late twenties hurriedly walked up to his son with his majestic blue coat flowing with him. A golden crown was slightly tilted in his rush to Kazuto's room. Plainly put, he was practically and older version of Kazuto. The only difference was Kazuto was still a teen and he looked more like someone else with his midnight blue eyes and pale complexion from lack of light. Kazuto noted the worry in his father's sky blue, yet slightly tinted red eyes.

"Kazuto! You're not hurt, are you?!" The King asked as he dropped his formality, surprising Kazuto and lightly placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Father, I am fiiiiiiiine!" Kazuto drawled out as he kindly pushed his father's hands away from him. He quickly reminded himself that his father was not twenty, but rather in his early forties. Yume fluttered around and nestled in a comfy spot on his bed. "I am unharmed and well. Can you not see that?"

The King frowned with worry as he looked over his son with his midnight blue eyes. True to his word, Kazuto didn't have a scratch anywhere in sight, nor was there a tear in his clothes. He was relieved and pulled his son into a tight hug. "Thank the heavens, you are unharmed!"

Kazuto was tense in his father's arms, but he slowly relaxed. He closed his eyes and partially hugged his father back in amusement. "See? I told you I am perfectly fine. Why must you always worry?"

He nearly flinched under the king's grip as he tightened the hug. He had forgotten that his father was much stronger than he looked.

"You know why." The King responded. Kazuto sighed and opened his eyes. If anyone was watching, one could see the hint of grief. He gently released his father and took one step back. Kazuto placed the most convincing, reassuring smile he could possibly muster and held his hands away from his sides, as he rocked on his feet like a child.

"Father, there's no need to worry. I have been clear of any ailments for the past few days. No nightmares of anything either." he said as he gestured to himself. The King raised his eye brows.

"No more nightmares? Are you sure?" he questioned caustiously. Kazuto wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. His father was always like this. Even for the smallest things, he would be pestured about his welfare and such until it completely annoyed him. Kazuto sighed in his head as he nodded, keeping his childish act.

"Yes. I'm very sure." he answered firmly. The King heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on Kazuto's bed. He took a look around his son's room and only noted the curtain. "I see there is a slight change in your room."

Kazuto looked the looked the other way and nervousness. "Well...the glass doors broke, so there wasn't much the servants could do..."

A light chuckle made him look at his father in slight confusion. A smile was clear on the King's face as he gustured Kazuto to sit next to him.

"Did I say something odd?" Kazuto asked as he took a seat next to his father. The King shook his head.

"Oh no, no, you didn't. In fact, I just came up with a wonderful plan!" he said happily as he placed his hands behind him on the bed and leaned back. "I have completely cleared my schedule for this morning and I believe we should enjoy it together with your mother and sister. Sound good?"

Kazuto blinked at him. "Father, are you sure? I was told to stay here all day because you ordered it."

"Ah," the King raised a hand and waved it dismissively, "That? Well, that was because the Council had something to discuss with me, but it was quite pointless and just..."

"Stupid?" Kazuto offered as a smile began to form on his face. The two royalty shared a glance.

"Exactly."

Laughter echoed through the room as they couldn't help it. Kazuto shook his head.

"It's sounds like its high time for the older ones to retire if all they do is argue and such over non trivial matters." he said as his father nodded and patted his head lightly, yet strongly.

"Haha, you fine, alright. For someone who was nearly killed this morning, you're awfully cheery. Or is there something else?" the King noted. Kazuto's laughter quickly ceased as he scratched the back of his neck. There was a moment of silence as he tried to come up with something convincing. To be honest, he wasn't really calm. So many questions were there at the back of his head, but he used his father as an excuse to not worry. Questions like, "who is trying to kill me?", "how did they know who I am?", or "was this all planned?". But there was a more dreaded question he didn't want to hear the answer to.

**Who else knew he was the Prince?**

Kazuto shook his head and held his arms. He didn't look at his father as he spoke. "How does a normal person deal with something like this? Father, I'm really scared but am I not supposed to?"

The King sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Kazuto, it's normal to be scared. I may not look like it, but even I, the King of Aincrad, can get scared too. I mean, I thought I was going to lose you earlier. Being scared and having these emotions prove that you're human."

The Prince looked at his father. "Why do I get the feeling that there's a huge meaning behind those words...?"

His father shook his head with a light chuckle as he changed the subject. "Well! I think it's high time for us to officially start the day at the dining hall. I'm sure the girls are already impatient waiting for us."

Kazuto allowed his father to take his arm and followed him to the dining hall. He was silent most of the way as the King happily began suggesting what they should do this morning and such. To put it plainly, he was distracted. Usually, his father never changes subjects just like that.

Another thing to add to my brand new list of "odd things with Father". Kazuto thought to himself. He half hoped that these weren't warning signs of anything bad happening in the future.

._._._._._.

_A fire was burning in the gardens and the castle inside was in panic. People dressed in fancy dresses and formal suits with party masks were running away from cloaked figures with blood stained swords. Left and right, common folk and nobles were being cut down, regardless of gender, and regardless of age, armed or unarmed. Blood spilt across the ball room floors and pillars, and stained the white brick walls in the halls._

_Screams of horror and terror echoed through the night air. He cut down another cloaked man that tried to kill him with his signature sword. As much as it pained him, he kept an impassive face as he quickly left to ball room to find his son._

_He could see his son in the distance being ripped away from the fray by his most trusted castle guard and newest guardian. The boy struggled against his escorts and kept looking back. The stunning black, feathery mask that once covered his eyes had been long gone, revealing his panicked midnight blue eyes. He could hear the boy's desperate pleas._

_"No! Wait! Let me go! Ryoutarou, please!" he cried. The castle guard tightened his grip on the boy's waist._

_"I'm sorry, I can't do that! We must go!" he insisted. The boy shook his head and tugged away from Ryoutarou._

_"No! I can't! Suguha and mother is still in there! Even father!" he argued. A teenaged girl tugged on his wrist and shook her head._

_"There's no time! You have to leave!" she forced as the scent of blood began to overwhelm her._

_He shook his head and approached the group. "Ryoutarou, let me see my son."_

_The boy shot out of his escorts' grip as soon as they slackened in shock. They both gasped at the King. "Your Majesty!"_

_"Father!" the boy cried and stumbled to a sudden stop in front of him in horror. The King looked down and frowned at the blood splattered all over his favorite coat. It wasn't a surprise that his son wouldn't hug him. Who wanted to hug a killer?_

_What happened next was a blur. He handed his son his sword and gave him a few words of instruction. He forced his son to leave the castle with his most trusted servants. The moment he turned around, he saw a familiar face. And in that person's hands was a sword pointed at his heart._

_"Your time ends here, Human Demon King. Titania's death shall be avenged! You must die! You and my wretched nephew!"_

._._._._._.

"Kazune!"

The King of Aincrad jumped slightly and woke up from his daze. His blue-red eyes wide with shock and disbelief as they darted around. He was in his library with a man his pointed ears and The King of Alfheim was holding his friend's shoulders with both hands to calm him down.

"Kazune, it's alright! Everything is fine and nothing is wrong. Now for the Goddess's sake! Breathe!" Oberon advised. The other King nodded tried to calm himself. His breaths were uneven and slightly ragged. It took him a couple moments, but Oberon was there to keep him up right and ease him with calming words. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Kazune, the King, nodded thankfully as Oberon lead him to a nearby chair. He plopped down without any grace. "Thank you, Oberon. I thought I was about to have a heart attack."

Oberon frowned. "You had it again, didn't you? Kazune, if this keeps going on, you will die quite early."

The King bit the back of his lip and shook his head wearily. "These visions I see cannot be helped, my friend. And must I constantly remind you that I am twenty years older than I look?"

Green fairy wings twitched in slight amusement as Oberon smiled hopelessly. "Of course. Your looks are so deceiving, it makes it hard to remember your true age. Even if I had known you for years."

Kazune rolled his eyes. He felt his body tire as he tried to focus on the blonde haired, green eyed, fairy King before him. "Please, Oberon, don't add to my stress."

"Oh, please. I'm easily sixty years older than you, Kazune. As a faerie king, I age much slower than an average faerie." Oberon joked with a smile. His expression became focused as his tone became serious. "Now, can you tell me what you saw?"

"Why must I always tell you? It has nothing to do with your country." Kazune scoffed.

"What? I can't offer my friend some advice? I'm trying to help you." The Fairy King stressed as he stared into Kazune's eyes. Kazune sighed and looked away.

"Oberon," he began, "I trust you, and you are like a brother to me-"

"I am your brother." Oberon interrupted. Kazune gave him a look.

"Brother-in-law." he corrected. He continued on as he ignored his friend's frown. "But, this one...you are better off not knowing."

Oberon scoffed. "Let me guess, another gory one?"

"My Goddess, I swear you have the abilities to read minds!" Kazune stressed. He groaned as he felt an oncoming headache. He let his head fall back and stared up at his ceiling in hopelessness. "Goddess Etra, why did you choose me to inherit your eyes?"

* * *

Yeah, I know. It's short. But! The next chapter will be longer. Well, now that you met Oberon, it's almost time for Asuna's reappearance! And yeah, about Kazuto's dad... I had no idea what to name him. So, Kazune was the first thing that popped in my head. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! I love it when I hear from you guys. Oh, and if I don't reply, sorry. But I can't back down from a challenge to overcome my OCD! Anyway, here's a tiny preview for next chapter!

**"Holy Etra! You're not the murderer! You're just a boy!"**

**"What do you think I've been trying to tell you!? Now, get off me! You're Goddess-damn heavy!" **

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	5. Chapter 5: Mistaken Suspect

Oh my gosh. This is like the longest chapter you guys will probably ever get in a ridiculously long time. This chapter alone is 4,732 words. So, yay! Long chapter! I'm glad you guys are all liking this story so far! I'm amazed at how many reviews I got! So thank you guys so much!

Thank you to Impstar, DemonFoxBK201, The German City, haystack51, SnowConeAdict, AW27, Sn0wk1tty, not a pineapple, DragonGirl2406, Ira, KuroiKaze011, Luke fon Fabre, starchasersemerald, DreamFire6, Cotton Cloud, anomonist, and last but not least: ShadowWrathxX! You guys are absolutely loved!

Oh, one more thing I must clear up. This will be absolutely **nothing** like Tales of Abyss. yes, similar beginning, but one heck of a story that is just...unexplainable at the current moment. And just a little warning for those who aren't comfortable with blood, there is a bit near the end of the chapter. So, yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mistaken Suspect

The candlelight flickered gently as night grew long. It lit up a small portion of the center of the darkening library of the castle as two children (or should I say, teens) were sitting at a finely wooden table with a marble chess board between them. Nine black chess pieces sat innocently at one side of the table.

"...and checkmate. This makes it the 384th win for me." said the Prince as he slid his white bishop in front of his opponent's black king. Across him, the girl with short black hair and matching eyes, glared at him. She wore a navy blue, long lace dress that frilled at her skirt. Her left wrist was wrapped in a delicate blue ribbon with a bow. Of course, Kazuto didn't miss the gleam of Suguha's silver dagger at her side.

"Argh! Why do you have to be so good in chess?!" the Princess of Aincrad complained. Kazuto shrugged with an innocent smile on his face.

"Suguha," he began, "A lady should never complain. It's very unladylike."

Kazuto laughed lightly and shook his head as Suguha's face glowed red in embarrassment. "Well, a gentleman shouldn't be so brutal with his sister!"

"Brutal? I was going easy on you. Besides, you still got 273 chances to catch up." Kazuto said casually. Suguha slapped her hands on the wooden table.

"Oh, for the love of Etra! We didn't even reach thirteen turns yet, and you call this 'going easy' on me?!" she demanded. Before Kazuto could answer, a motherly voice interrupted them.

"Suguha. That is no way to treat your brother."

The two looked up and saw a beautiful, black haired woman with ebony eyes standing in front of the doorway into the library. She wore a long, crimson corset dress with ribbon sleeves. Her hair was tied into a bun behind her. In her lightly tanned hand was a small taper candle in an elegant glass holder.

Kazuto resisted the urge to grimace when he saw his mother's sword, the Anneal Blade, strapped to her side. He always wanted to at least hold it, but his mother was careful to keep it away from him. Usually, his mother never wore her sword around the castle. But, he internally sighed. After all, everyone who knew how to defend themselves had some sort of weapon on them. Even the maids, at the very least, had a dagger on them.

"But mother-" Suguha began. The Queen of Aincrad silenced her with a look.

"Now, I know it's early but now is not the time to be messing around. Kazuto, the moon has appeared. It time for you to go to bed." their mother said. She held the candle a little higher and gave her son a look.

Kazuto shared an apologetic glance with his sister as got up to leave. "I'm sorry, mother. I lost track of time. Good night, Suguha."

"Good night, Kazuto! Thanks for that _teaching_ game. I _really_ appreciate it." Suguha said as he passed her, patting her head gently. She watched as her mother followed him out before turning back to the chess board.

"Suguha, I will return. It's almost time for your late evening lessons with me." the Queen said over her shoulder. Suguha replied with a quick , "Yes, mother!" Their footsteps echoed and faded as her mother escorted Kazuto back to his tower. She picked up the white king and frowned.

Each time they played chess, she never allowed Kazuto to play black. There was a reason why, too. It wasn't because she wanted to play black, it was something odd that really made Kazuto seem...different. Sometimes, she wouldn't see her frail, kind-hearted, shy older brother, who was afraid of the outside world. She caught glimpses of someone who was braver, stronger, and defiant. Every time he held a black chess piece, it reminded her about the rumors she heard about a mysterious boy dressed in black.

A boy who was young, and amazingly strong. The boy whose considered to be a good as their king. In other words, as good as Suguha's father. Barely anyone has seen his face because he was only seen at night. There was no way Kazuto could be that same boy. He practically scared of anything. His arms were thin and couldn't hold more than four textbooks. He was small and sick, even though he had been improving for the last two years.

Suguha sighed and shook her head. She placed the white king back in the board and a small dismissing smile.

_There's no way that Kazuto was him. _She thought to herself.

._._._._._.

After the Queen escorted her son to the Western Tower of the castle, she left him with Yulier at the bottom floor of the tower. Kazuto wasn't all that happy, but didn't have much of a choice and bared it with a smile. Well... That was until...

"Yulier! I know exactly what I'm doing so I definitely don't need you in here!" Kazuto said with a bright red face as he poked his head out of the bathing room. Yulier tried to hold back a laugh as she raised an eyebrow.

"Then you know how to properly-" she began, but Kazuto was quick to cut her off with a shirt flying in her direction.

"Yulier!" he cried as he attempted to glare at her but failed miserably. Yulier had a wide smile on her face. Oh, Goddess, how he _hated_ her messing with him in the most personal and private things! He was fifteen and he knew how to Goddess-damn handle himself! "I can wash myself, now stop bothering me and do whatever you have to do that doesn't deal with helping me bathe!"

He slammed the door shut as Yulier began to laugh. Kazuto cursed. Almost every night, Yulier would offer her help and he would normally politely refuse, but today, she was being too insistent. He never allowed her to help ever since he began to sneak out of the castle two years ago. Afterall, he didn't want her to see that faint scars and cuts that marred his skin. Especially the jagged white scar that ran from his left knee to his hip.

Kazuto grimaced at the memory. About a year ago, he was hunting for a demon hound that threatened his people. He battled the hound and became victorious, but with a price. Luckily, Agil had a healing crystal that sealed the wound. Unfortunately, it left that ugly scar. At least, he didn't die from bloodloss. To him, it served as a reminder that even though he was the strongest, he was not invincible.

Shaking his head, he quickly bathed and changed into the clothes Yulier left outside the door. His night shirt was a mixture of dark gray and green with matching pants. After he was done, Yulier took him up the stairs of the tower to his room.

Kazuto slipped into his bed and curled up under the covers. Yulier just patted his head and hummed tunelessly. He listened to her and tried hard not to doze off. After all, he was planning to head out again.

The moonlight shone through his only window as Yulier blew out the candle of Kazuto's room.

"Good night, Your Highness." she said softly. Kazuto feigned sleepiness.

"Ka-zu-to, Yulier…!" he corrected tiredly. He heard Yulier chuckle softly before gently closing the door, finally leaving him alone. He waited for what seemed to be hours (It was only forty minutes), before getting up. He sighed and shook his head to chase away any drowsiness.

Without a sound and a small smile on his face, he was already gone.

._._._._._.

Kirito yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he walked out of a dark alley with his black hood up. He expertly dodged anyone about to run into him and made his way to the Dicey Cafe. No one spared him a second glance as they passed. It usually wasn't busy at night, but since his birthday was a month away, the whole town is already preparing.

It warmed his heart to know that his people loved him, even though they never seen him. Each year, the Castletown would throw a huge festival in hopes to bring their beloved Prince out of the castle. Even though it was quite obvious that some of the people believed that the Prince didn't care, they still celebrated his birthday. Little did they know that after fourteen years, it actually did bring him out of the castle. Well, at night.

When Kirito arrived at the Dicey Cafe, he went to the back and pulled out the same loose plank he always used. He stuffed his bag inside and kept his swords with him since he planned to go on a night walk. Only to clear his head for a bit. Once he was done, he entered through the back door into the kitchen. He could clearly hear the joyful songs and already drunken voices sang. Kirito was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ah! Kirito! I'm surprised you made it." said Agil as he filled a huge mug with beer from a huge barrel on its side. "Just one moment, I'll be right back!"

Kirito only nodded as Agil took the mug into the bar. It took a couple minutes for the bar owner to come back. Once he entered, Kirito crossed his arms.

"Agil, did you hear anything strange today?" he asked as Agil dumped some dirty dishes into a barrel full of water. The bar owner looked up with concern in his eyes.

"Strange? More like absurd!" he stated. "I heard that someone tried to assassinate our Prince! But, since you're here, I doubt that you were injured."

Agil's eyes scanned Kirito's appearance before grabbing another cup from the one of his many cabinets, apparently satisfied to see no apparent injury. The teen sighed heavily and dropped his arms. "Oh, Etra, you would not believe how much it scared my father. It was like he has gonna have a heart attack!"

He leaned against the wall and frowned. "But, I don't know if this is connected to that murderer on the loose. It seems all too coincidental."

Agil shrugged and filled another cup with beer. "Well, I can't say but you're right. Something about this seems awfully convenient-ish." He placed the cup on a wooden tray and filled a plate with roasted rabbit. Kirito nearly gagged at the thought of someone killing a poor innocent life.

Honestly, the mere thought of taking a life never settled well for Kirito. Even with the demon hound, he never killed it. He chased it away and gave it a horrifying memory to never come back. In other words, he was only known as the Black Swordsman, because of his ability to take anyone down without killing.

"Kirito, I'd talk to you more, but right now, I gotta full house. My wife is starting to get irritated." Agil said as he paused at the swinging door leading to the bar. Kirito pulled a half hearted smile.

"Already? It's not even moon high." Kirito joked. The older man frowned as he laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll go and take a walk. To clear my head."

Agil nodded. "Alright, just be careful! I want to see you back by moon high!" he called as Kirito opened the door.

"I will!" he said over his shoulder as Kirito left and Agil walked into his bar. The door slammed shut behind him as Kirito paused to look up at the sky to search for the waning crescent moon. His hood fell away and revealed his face. He had about an hour or two before it was moon high.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the gentle breeze that swept through the back. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was Prince, and all of his stress. That was until he heard a sudden clash of glass and a loud booming voice. No doubt that it was Agil blowing off his stress at the poor man. Kirito shook his head and hurried over to the main street.

He slowed his pace as he began to wander dangerously close to the castle walls. Kirito began to wonder how his life could've been different if he wasn't born royalty. He could've been a normal child that becomes a mercenary later. He could've-

"Stop right there!" exclaimed a voice. Kirito barely had the time to turn around when something-or rather, someone- clashed into his back. He fell face first into the grass with his hood flying back over his head and felt his hands being roughly pulled back.

"Ah! Darn it! That hurts!" he yelled as he struggled against his attacker. He felt something heavy sit on his back.

"I got you now, you murderer!" declared the same voice.

_A girl. Definitely a girl!_ Kirito thought as her grip tightened. He winced as the weight seemed to get heavier.

"Murderer?! I'm no murderer! I didn't kill anyone!" Kirito yelled. He turned his head to see the girl, but he could barely see her because of the weak moonlight. Her grip got even tighter, and Kirito could feel the scabbards of his twin blades digging into his back. Crap! She's strong!

"Don't lie to me, murderer! I know you did it!" she accused. Kirito wanted to hit her head but he was incapable of doing so. He felt her release one hand and removed his hood. She gasped and pulled her hands away from him. "Holy Etra! You're not the murderer! You're just a boy!"

Kirito rolled his eyes and tried to get up, but the girl never got up. "What do you think I've been trying to tell you!? Now, get off me! You're Goddess-damn heavy!"

It seemed to do the trick as the girl scrambled off of him. "I am not heavy!"

She had her hands curled into fists. Kirito sighed in relief as the pain began to subside. He pushed himself up and dusted his black coat off. He could tell she was offended by the mention of her weight, but he didn't really care as he glared up at her in irritation and frustration.

"What was that for?!" Kirito demanded. "Do you accuse anyone who happens to be walking by to try and clear their head?!"

The girl crossed her arms and looked away in embarrassment. "I do not do that! I just-you were just-You just fitted the discription of that murderer who got loose and I just acted without a second thought."

"Was the murderer shorter than you?" Kirito countered. The girl didn't answer. "I didn't think so!"

Kirito shook his head and tried to make out her appearance in the darkness. He could see that she was about a good two inches taller than him and that she was wearing some sort of white and red themed outfit. He sighed.

"Look, it's fine. Just...don't do that again." he said as he began to walk back into town.

"Ah, wait! I'll escort you home! I mean, you are still a kid right?" the girl suddenly offered as she hurried after him. Kirito nearly triped over his own feet, but caught himself as he continued to walk.

"Why do you suddenly care?" he questioned with a twitch of an eyebrow. The girl followed him as they reached the main road. Not many people were around anymore, but an occational late hunter or drunkard going home, were quite notable.

"What? I can't let a child like you to go off on your own! There's a murderer on the loose." the girl explained herself. Kirito groaned as he used both hands to facepalm and dragged them down his face.

_Do I really look that young?! Just why did I take after Father...? _He thought hopelessly. He stopped and turned to face her. In the faint fire lights from the homes around, he could finally see the girl. Her long hair glowed red-brown and her eyes were a soft hazel. A beautiful rapier was strapped innocently at her left side. She had a look of determination on her face.

Kirito placed his left hand on his hip and shifted his weight on his left leg. "Well, sorry to rain down on your good act of kindness, but I'm fifteen and I can handle myself."

The girl shook her head. "I don't care. Fifteen or not, you're still a kid. A small one at that."

Kirito's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, yeah? I bet you're the same age as me."

A wide grin appeared on her face as she stood taller. "Correction, I almost seventeen, so I'm two years older than you, kiddo!"

The teen scowled. "Correction! I'm turning sixteen next month, so I'm a year younger than you! And don't call me kiddo, it's annoying."

"If you don't give me a name, then kiddo is your name." the girl said simply as she walked passed him with a smug look on her face. Kirito threw his hands up in the air and resumed walking down the street.

"It's Kirito, darn it!"

The girl looked over her shoulder as Kirito caught up to her. "Kirito? Hm...kinda doesn't sound right. It fits you yet...not."

"Eh?" Kirito gave her an odd look as she shook her head. She offered her hand to him.

"I'm Asuna. The Sub-Leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Where do you live, Kirito?" she asked. Kirito stared at her hand as he scrambled for an answer.

"I, ah, live at the Dicey Cafe!" he blurted. Probably wasn't the best idea, but what other choice did he have? Lie and say he was homeless? Yeah, right. How would he explain his clothes?

...Exactly.

Asuna rose an eyebrow and dropped her out stretched hand. "You live in a bar? But Agil and Miyuna don't have a child."

Miyuna was Agil's wife. She never really seemed to be around when Kirito was, but she made sure to have her husband take care of him. Luckily for Kirito, she was a retired nurse in the local apothecary and became his medical doctor every time he was injured somehow. Miyuna never questioned how he received all his cuts and bruises. Kirito was grateful for having her around.

"I was adopted." Kirito said, offhandedly giving the lie that Agil personally suggested the day he came to him. They took a right and ended up in front of the Dicey Cafe. The first floor glowed with firelight and was filled with people eating, drinking, and doing what drunken people do in happy times. Asuna frowned.

"Well, here we are." she said as she gestured the front door. Kirito bypassed the door with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"I never go through the front door." he told Asuna as he headed to the back. He was fully aware of her following him. He stopped to turn around and cross his arms. "Okay, seriously. Why are still following me?"

Asuna placed her hands at her hip. "Like I said, I can't leave you alone at night. It's dangerous."

Kirito scowled. "I can take care of myself! Do you not see these swords strapped to my back?!" He gestured at the said swords and an irritated look. Asuna gave him an "oh, really?" look.

"Do you know how to use them?" she asked with a firm voice. Kirito resisted the urge to throw his arms up in frustration.

"Would I be wearing two swords if I didn't know how to use them both?" Kirito countered. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"I won't believe you until you prove it." she stated. Kirito was about to answer but the same wave of bloodlust struck him again. He subconsciously unsheathed his swords and crossed them in a block formation as a shadow that came flying his way. A rigid sword that was completely bent out of shape struck at the cross of his blades. Kirito's eyes trailed down the sword, past the ruined red cloak, and into the eyes of it's wielder.

His attacker was covered by the long body cloak, but Kirito can clearly see the messy mop of black hair and the crazed, brown eyes. He couldn't be older than his mid-thirties and his strength was making Kirito shake with effort. His sword was a jagged mess but it was as sharp as a hunter's knife. Kirito felt an overwhelming feeling of dread as he forced the man back and jumped away.

"What the-!" He heard Asuna yell as she drew her sword and dashed toward the red cloaked man in attempt to keep him back. But, the man was quick on his feet and he leapt over her. Kirito gritted his teeth as the man rushed toward him again. He knew he didn't have much room to gather enough force for his planned move, so he had to improvise.

Kirito dodged at the last second as the man made a simple jab at him. That was the man's first mistake. Kirito crossed his swords in front of him and slashed at the man's stomach. He was only able to cut the cloth as the man jumped away. But Kirito wasn't done.

He shifted all his weight on his left left and pushed off. He swiftly brought in his right arm and smacked the man in the chest with the hilt of his sword. The man faltered back and barely had the time to recover as Kirito brought his left sword. Oddly, he actually smacked the man with the flat side of his sword. The man stumbled to the right but his sword was still tightly gripped in his hand.

Kirito didn't hesitate to block the sudden swing at his left from the jagged sword with his left sword, efficiently disarming the man with a small flick of his wrist.

"Damn you, Black Swordsman! Goddess Amire curses you! You must die!" the crazed man yelled. Kirito jumped back as he pulled out a dagger that was hidden in his coat and attempted to stab him.

"Goddess Amire?" Kirito muttered under his breath. The name Amire sounded familiar, but Kirito couldn't place a finger on it. Asuna suddenly appeared before him out of no where as the crazed man ran in attempt to kill Kirito again.

She slashed at the man's dagger. Instead of just disarming him, she sliced his hand cleanly off. Kirito watched in horror as blood splattered on the grass and the dissembled hand laid innocently next to him with the dagger still in its grip. The man screamed in agony, no doubt catching the attention of the people in the Dicey Cafe. He held the stub of his arm tightly with his other hand. Blood seemed to soak his sleeve as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Kirito looked up at Asuna and saw that her eyes were no longer gentle. It had a dark gleam of something not identifiable. He couldn't understand why, but he shook in his place. A gnawing grip of anger and drowning fear seemed to radiate from Asuna. Kirito's eyes widened at the sight of her sword. Stains of red could be seen all over her blade, even with the crazed man's fresh blood covering the tip.

"A-Asuna...?" Kirito forced out. The grip on his swords were slipping with the sudden scene before him. He had seen blood before but only his own. To see someone else's bothered him to a certain point. Like now. A small, gentle voice at the back of his head was trying to tell him something but it barely made any sense to him.

_"Heal him."_

"What?" Kirito said to himself. Asuna began to walk up to the screaming man with her sword ready to kill.

The voice came again. _"Heal him. He isn't himself. Heal him, my child."_

"You tired to kill a child." she accused. The man scrambled hopelessly away, knowing his end was coming.

"The Goddess Amire's will shall be done!" he cried desperately, determinded to continue serving his Goddess. "There's nothing you can do to stop it! The Prince and the Black Swordsman must die!"

Asuna had enough. She raised her sword high above her head and struck down.

Cling!

A loud ring of steel meeting steel echoed loudy. Asuna's sword was stopped with both of Kirito's swords. She looked in surprise at the boy as he stared sadly into her eyes. Once the man realized he was saved, he looked at Kirito's back in disbelief.

"Why?" Asuna asked, not backing down or pulling away. Kirito held his swords in a strong grip to keep in place. After all, Asuna was stronger than she looked. "Why did you stop me, Black Swordsman?"

Kirito smiled. "There is no need to kill an unarmed man. His sword is gone and his dagger is far from him. It never matters how evil the person is. A life is a life. And each person must cherish it. How can he make up the crude things that he's done if he's dead, Sub-Leader?"

Asuna stared at him in silence. Slowly, she took a step back and sheathed her sword. "Fine. He's coming back with me to the Blackiron Jail."

Kirito lowered his own and turned to look at the bloodied man behind him. He nearly gagged at the sight, but something else caught his attention. There was no longer a crazed look in his eyes. Instead, there was confusion. Kirito blinked when he noticed the aura of bloodlust was gone.

_"Well done, my child."_

Kirito blinked. He didn't do anything except block Asuna's sword.

"My-my hand! How did this happen?! W-what was I doing..?" The man hurriedly asked in a pained, confused voice. Asuna stepped up and glared hatefully at the man.

"You tried to kill a child. So, I'm arresting you for attempted murder on Kirito's life." she stated as she pulled out a rope from somewhere. The man's eyes widened when she bent down to tie his forearms together.

"What?! But I don't recall doing that!" he claimed. Kirito reached over to grab Asuna but was stopped by a loud, demanding voice.

"_Kirito! _What in Etra's name were you doing?!"

Kirito spun on his heel and raised his hands in defense. "Wait! Agil, I can explain!"

The tall, dark skinned man marched over to Kirito and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Kirito's swords slipped out of his hands.

"Wah! Agil, put me down!" Kirito cried as he pounded on Agil's back in frustration. Instead, the bar owner's grip tightened as he turned to Asuna.

"I'm really sorry that Kirito caused all this, Asuna." Agil apologized with a bow of his head.

"Agil!" Kirito begged.

Asuna looked up and shrugged. "Oh, it's fine, Agil. He didn't cause any trouble. In fact, I learned something quite...valuable today."

The man gave Kirito a begging look. "Please! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I'm sorry! Please let me go!"

"Well, good night, Asuna. Thank you for taking care of this brat while I was working." Agil thanked as he ignored the man. Asuna smiled.

"Of course! Good night, Agil!"

Kirito never had the chance to say anything as Agil began to walk away from the scene. He struggled to loosen his grip, but Agil didn't budge. He sighed heavily.

"Great. Two attempted murders in one day. I think more well liked than I originally thought." he muttered under his breath sarcastically. Agil only shook his head as he entered through the back door of his bar.

"You and me are going to have a long talk, Kirito..."

* * *

And done! It was kinda crappy near the end huh? This is partially why I don't do long chapters. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! A lot happened this time , so yeah...I love to hear from you guys! Oh and for the Dual Blade Wielder, I'm a little jammed. But I will get something up. When a good prank idea comes up for Kirito. Now before I end, here's another preview for next chapter:

**"Where were you last night?" **

**"I-ah, I was just-!" **

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	6. Chapter 6: A Father's Reason

Yes, what you see is indeed an update! I actually had this sitting for a while on my laptop. Just so that I could update Dual Blade first (Which I did!). And Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy you guys like this story! So, thank you!

Anyway, Thank you to Wolfhunter107, pmc1261, Wildgirl404, DemonFoxBK201, SpringStars, haystack51, SnowConeAdict, AW27, Impstar, Fundindar, DragonBaka2406, Not a pineapple, Sn0wk1tty, unoo, AikenArrow (From chappy 1), anomonist, and AquaThunderKnight17 for reviewing last chapter!

Warning: A portion of this chapter contains a...Well, you get the picture. I'm seriously considering whether or not I should change the rating to M because of the gore in here. Meh, maybe it's not that bad...yet.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Father's Reason and A Goddess's Given Nightmare

Kazune had a wrenching feeling in his gut as he purposely climbed up the stairs to his son's room. Usually, he never bothered to come to Kazuto's room ever since he turned twelve, but something about tonight just bothered him to no end. He hesitated when he reached the door.

What if he was just worrying for no reason? He shrugged and opened the door. He peeked through the dark room and spotted the bed. He stayed silent for a full five seconds before he frowned.

"I thought so." He said out loud. He closed the door and began walking back down the steps, pretending that he didn't see anything with an unhappy smile.

When he reached the bottom of the steps, his wife, Midori, who was waiting for him, crossed her thin arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that smile on your face?" she asked suspiciously. Kazune widened his empty smile.

"Hm? What smile?" he asked back. Midori shook her head and began walking down the hall to their shared chambers.

"Sometimes, I question your sanity..."

._._._._._.

Kazuto heaved a sigh as he felt an oncoming headache. He was sitting in the back of the castle library with his head resting on his crossed arms as he waited for his father to give him his early morning class about politics and things he could care less about. The sunlight in the room seemed brighter than usual, and strangely, he tripped twice on his way to the library. After the eventful night he had, Agil made him sit and listen to him scold him about having fights outside his bar (not good for business, according to him…). It wasn't odd for Agil to scold him. It was, strangely, a habit for "Kirito" to break a rule or two each time he came down to town.

Surely, he could be just really tired for today…

"Kazuto!"

The tired Prince practically straightened up at the sound of his father's stern voice, now fully awake. The King stood in front of his desk with a slight frown as his son smiled sheepishly at him.

"Good morning, Father! How are you this fine morning?" Kazuto greeted with a small wave. The King blinked.

"...You're awfully chipper this morning considering what you did last night." he said as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Eh...?" Kazuto stared tiredly at his father in confusion. What was his father talking about? He didn't do anything last night…if his father meant in the castle, that is. "Father, what do you mean?"

The King smiled knowingly, quickly ringing a bell in Kazuto's head. He sat up straighter and slowly began to wake a little. Whenever he saw his father wear that smile, anyone could immediately know that he just found out the most valuable information in the world. And to Kazuto, that never ended well for him. Never.

"Well, you see, Kazuto, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone your normal political lesson for a later date. For you see...I have something more important to discuss with you. Something you might find interesting this time." said the King with that smile still stuck on his face. But, Kazuto could plainly see that his father was not happy. He forced a look of curiosity and folded his hand underneath his desk.

"Interesting, Father?" he asked. The King nodded. He placed a single hand on top of Kazuto's desk and asked him a simple question. Well, as simple as he could at the moment.

"Yes, now...Where were you last night?" came his father's awfully blunt question. Kazuto completely lost his composure, stumped on how blunt his father can be and struggled to come up with a good, plausible, excusable excuse.

"I-ah, I was just-!" he began, but his father cut him off with a look.

"Don't think I haven't known, Kazuto!" the King snapped. Kazuto stared at him in surprise, not fully understanding the meaning in his father's words. The King took a step back and turned on his heel as he began to pace back and forth. "I had known for two years and I done nothing to stop you, but this has gone to far! You were almost murdered twice in one day! _Twice_, Kazuto! You should've been smarter to at least stay inside for a couple days, but you just had to go didn't you?"

Kazuto gaped. His father knew? He knew that he was the Black Swordsman? Kirito?! How?! How? Just...how?!

"Father, you knew...? This whole time, you knew what I've done and you never interfered? " he asked his father. The King stopped in his pacing and ran both of his hands through his hair.

"Yes, I knew, and I let you. I let you become Kirito, because there was no other way. Do you want to know why? Because Etra willed it!" The King suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth when he realized he slipped more than he should've. Kazuto was clutching his hands into fists in restrained anger. His eyes held disbelief for his father.

"Etra? Because a Goddess willed it? Why must it always be with the Goddess and such? If you allowed me go and sneak out on my own, then why didn't you let me out before? Why didn't you train me to wield a sword? Why did you keep me hidden?!" Kazuto asked as he stood up and gave his father a daring look, begging his father to tell him. To give the answers he had so desperately wanted. None of this made sense anymore to him.

"Kazuto,-!" the King cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. "Now is not the time, but from now on, you are forbidden to leave this castle! You are not allowed in the gardens, the stables, or even the courtyards! You **must** remain within these walls or you will never be able to leave your very own room for the rest of my reign!"

"But Father-!" Kazuto called out as he reached for his father.

**Smack!**

The Prince stumbled back in shock and held his now stinging and probably bruised hand to his chest. Tear stung at the back of his eyes as he stared at his father, slowly shaking his head in refusal. The King had slapped his hand away and did nothing but stare at Kazuto with a hard, stern look.

"No...no, no, nonono! You can't do that! You can't lock me in here forever, Father! You can't-!" Kazuto tried again in vain to convince his father, but the King ignored his plea. He ignored his son. As much as it pained him to do so, he had to. For the will of the Goddess Etra, and the promise to his wife. If there was another way, he would've done it, but there was none. There was no other way, but to hurt his only son.

"You are the Prince of Aincrad, Kazuto. Last night will be the last time Kirito will ever be seen. Do I make myself clear, Kazuto?" the King asked harshly. The Prince shook his head vehemently and glared at his father.

"Pretty Goddess-damn clear." Kazuto cursed. Without another word, he turned on his heel and left. He didn't bother to weave his way through the arrangement of six long tables in his way. Instead, leapt into the air and did a front flip, pushing off with both hands on the first table and landing gracefully on the third as he skipped past the second. He jumped off the third table and sprinted off the fifth. Once he reached the end, he turned to look at his father one last time before doing a back flip.

The King only watched in hidden amazement as his son landed gracefully on his feet and dash out of the library with barely any sounds from his leather boots. He frowned and shook his head, finally understanding exactly why he was called the Black Swordsman. His son definitely didn't just earn his name, he wore it well.

_"The will of the Goddess must be done, Kazuto. Even if I have to crush you, it must be done...to save you from the wretched future I had seen that day."_ The King whispered under his breath. He turned to look at Kazuto's abandoned desk as an image of a beautiful Faerie woman with long rose-colored hair sat there holding a small bundle of white cloth. In it was a baby, a boy. A gentle smile graced her features as she looked up to see the King. Her midnight blue eyes shined with life and happiness as she raise gently rocked the boy in her loving arms.

The King smiled sadly at the image and looked at the baby boy. His eyes matched his mother's but his black hair came from his father. He was so tiny, but the King could see that he would grow to be a fine Prince.

._._._._._.

_The sky above had patches of fluffy clouds. A gentle breeze swept through making Kazuto blink awake. He stared up in slight surprise. Slowly and unsurely, he sat up and took a good look around him. He was sitting in the middle of an open green field with tiny patches of bluebell flowers dotted here and there._

_Kazuto lifted up a hand to block the blinding sunlight from his eyes. As he sat there, he noticed something odd. All he could hear was the sounds of the rustling grass and his own even breathing. There were no other sounds of life around him. He looked out as far as he could, but only saw an endless field of nothing. Well, that was until-_

**_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock-_**

_The Prince shot up to his feet and spun around, instinctively reaching for his swords on his back. His hands met nothing but air as he froze at the magnificent sight before him. A giant clock tower loomed before him. The hour hand was directly pointing at XII (roman numeral for twelve). The minute hand was slowly dragging itself through the last few feet to the peak. And lastly, the second hand ticked loudly as it approached IX (Roman numeral for nine). He could see rows of stained glass windows covering its side. Kazuto focused on one of them and gaped._

_The fragments were all shaped into one familiar marking on his back, each shape its respectful color. Oddly, Kazuto couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear as both the second and minute hand edged closer. Everytime he heard a tick, he subconsciously took a step back. A strong gust of wind suddenly pushed his back forward. Strands of grass and petals of flowers smacked by him. He struggled to find a way to fight back._

_But as the clock struck twelve, he couldn't keep his footing and was thrown into the air. He gasped as the wind carried him toward the clock tower. He turned and saw two enormous double doors snap open. The chimes rang loudly and his head spun as he was thrown like a rag doll into the tower._

**_Ding…! Dong…! Ding…! Dong…!_**

_He rolled onto the smoothly tiled floor with a harsh thud, his side taking most of the impact. The wind ceased and the doors slammed shut with a loud, ringing echo. Kazuto laid there, completely dazed at the sudden event. He could hear the door distinctly locking itself from the outside and see the large turning gears of the clock tower._

_Something tugged at his consciousness, telling him that this wasn't right. Whatever was happening with him, shouldn't be happening. Everything around him was wrong. His eyes widened in horror as saw someone falling toward him._

_As the person descended closer, he was able to see her long rose colored hair whipping around her. Kazuto gasped when she turned around to face him, staring directly at him. Her eyes were to same shade of his own midnight blue eyes, but in them was not horror. She held no fear, only sadness and knowing. Her white dress fluttered harshly at her ankles, and the sea-green ribbons danced twistedly. She slowly spread her pure white, translucent wings along with her pale, slender arms._

_Time slowed drastically as Kazuto pushed himself of the ground and stretched his arms upward to catch the faerie. But as soon as she reached his fingertips, he shoved forward. He face planted the floor with small thud, accompanied with a loud sickening smack._

_He gasped in shock. His body was frozen in place and he couldn't bring himself to move. Two seconds of empty, dead ticks from the clock, an echoing slicing sound shook Kazuto at his very core. He recognized that sound in an instant._

_Kazuto slowly pushed himself up to his knees and turned his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened in utter horror and gasped harshly. All the blood drained from his face in a split second. His body began to shake uncontrollably as he broke into cold sweat. The stench of blood was growing thick in the air, choking him, suffocating him._

_The faerie woman was sprawled onto the floor face down. Her head was turned to the side and blood dripped steadily down the edge of her lip. Midnight blue eyes dulled with death and stared into nothingness. Her arms and legs were all bent in a disfiguring way. Her dress greedily soaked in the red, thick liquid that poured out of her._

_Kazuto's breath hitched when his eyes caught the glint of light of a beautiful sword made of gold and jade impaled into the faerie's back, right in between her wings. He turned away from the scene As he clamped his deathly paled hands over his trembling lips as he desperately held back a terrified scream. Above him, he heard a voice that sounded eerily familiar, crying out with all the anguish and despair within them. It echoed through the never ending ticking of the clock._

**_"TITANIAAA!"_**

_The world suddenly seemed to darken and fade as Kazuto's eyes began to drop. An overwhelming sense of sadness, horror, fear, and pain washed over him, forcing him under stress. He could feel his heart strain to beat, and his throat struggle to breathe. His stomach churned and twisted as he clutched his chest._

_He could no longer think, or move as a throbbing pain hammered his head. All he could do was close his eyes and beg for it all to end._

_And it did._

_He finally woke up._

._._._._._.

Kazuto snapped his eyes open and shot up from his bed in shock. Sweat covered every inch of his body and his shirt clung to him stubbornly. His head whipped back and forth as he hugged himself in attempt to calm down. But there was nothing to worry about. His room was partially dark and the curtains in his room swayed gently in the wind.

He swallowed hesitantly and tried to even out his breathing. It took him a while, but soon he could no longer feel his heart straining to beat, and his lungs could take in a decent amount of air without hurting. Slowly, Kazuto fell back onto his soft bed and sighed in relief.

"It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." He constantly kept repeating those words over and over.

The nightmare that had plagued him many nights before, had returned again. He couldn't remember what actually happened in them, but the after effects always stayed with him. Groaning in frustration, he tried to remember what in the world just happened before his horrid nightmare...or rather daymare since the sun was still up. He vaguely remembered running away from the library, running away from his father and slammed the door to his room shut. Somehow, during that time, he somehow managed to fall asleep.

'Must be the stress...' Kazuto thought to himself with a frown. He fliched when he suddenly remembered his father's words.

_"Because Etra willed it!"_

He reached up to the ceiling with a tired hand and a sad look. Absolutely nothing made sense to him anymore. At this rate, he might as well give up. With a heavily sigh and a strained look, he imagined the heavens above as a single question formed in his head.

"If Etra, the Goddess of Life, Giver of Futures, and The Never-Ending Grace, willed it, then why does she make me watch the death of a faerie over and over and over again?"

* * *

And done! So, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I'll let you guys know right now, that I gave two biiiiiig hints (or was it three? Or four...?) for the next upcoming chapters and the backstory of the King! Well, since I feel like it, here's another preview for the next chapter!

**"I may not be your wife, Kazune, but he is my son, and she is your daughter. We're those not your words sixteen year ago?"**

**"...It's seems that my own words are starting to backfire on me."**

Hmm...odd, I usually have more to say...meh, oh, well.

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	7. Chapter 7: Their Children

Wow, this chapter appeared a lot faster than I wanted, but oh, well. And, yeah, I know. It's another long chapter! But, it was kinda forced. So, it's kinda crappy. And plus, you guys have wanted me to reveal a secret so here you go! Yeah, I agree that I made the king a jerk, but heck, guys! He's a Foreseer, so how could he not see that?

And another thing. I changed the months and made it according to the Aincrad Calender, but from my research, I was only able to get like...four months (April, October, November, December). So I filled in the gaps. And here it is!

January-Apricot; February-Yew Tree; March-Ume(Plum); April-Sakura; May-Westeria; June-Lilac; July-Ginko; August-Maple; September-Anemone; October-Ash Tree; November-Cypress; and December-Holly. If you guys have a better name for any of the months (other than April, October, November, and December), then tell me!

Anyway, thank you to Fundindar, B2KatxCurtis, Impstar, Mayuko-chan, SpringStars, Sn0wk1tty, AW27, anomonist, InvisableTarget, Cotton Cloud, SnowConeAdict, and team slifer boss for reviewing last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Behind The King's Back and His Son's Choice

*The next day an hour before noon*

"That was harsh." came Midori's blunt voice. Kazune had the urge to bang his head on his desk. He nearly did, but that wouldn't be very..."King-like" now, would it? Without missing a beat, he answered while he scratched his feather pen across the brown parchment before him.

"I had to." he said, leaving no room for explanation. Midori narrowed her eyes as she walked right up to his desk and placed her hands at her hip in an imposing way.

"He's your son." she said with a slight glare. Kazune kept scribbling words in his perfect, graceful handwriting.

"I know."

Midori rolled her eyes and swiftly took the pen out of his hand. "That didn't mean you had to be so cold."

With a frown, he looked up from the parchment before him and held his hand out, silently asking for his pen back. "He left me no choice."

The Queen ignored his hand and huffed in frustration. "But you didn't have to isolate him further!"

Kazune kept a straight face as he withdrew his hand and reached into the drawer next to him, pulling out another feather pen. He dipped it in the little bottle of ink next to him and resumed writing. "He was nearly killed."

Midori scowled in annoyance and snatched the pen out of his hand yet again, forcing the King to stop again. "He doesn't need to be cut off from everyone!"

Rolling his eyes, Kazune reached into his drawer once more, and repeated the process. "He needs to stop for a minute and think. He has already broken several of my rules."

He had barely written eight words, before his wife plucked it out of his hand. Again. "Maybe **you **need to stop for a minute and think about what you've just done! You hurt your son! **My **son! Can you imagine the pain he's going through right now? Can you even dare to take the pain of being locked behind these walls for sixteen years? Kazune,

. Kazuto doesn't deserve this."

Kazune sighed, once more reaching into his drawer and repeated his earlier action. Again. He didn't look up as he continued to write. "We can keep doing this, you know. I still have sixteen more feathery pens to go."

Midori tossed the pens out of her hand and slammed her palms on the desk with a burning glare. "Goddess-damn it, Kazune! Why are you so passive over this!?"

Finally, Kazune stopped writing and looked up at her boredly. "Don't you have a lesson with your daughter, Midori?"

"Wha-!" Midori stared at him in utter disbelief. He did not just- "Suguha is your daughter too!"

"She's yours and Kazuto is mine. Suguha does not belong to me." came his blunt voice. The two locked gazes and stayed like that for a long while, before Midori sighed in frustration yet again.

"I may not be your wife, Kazune, but he is my son, and she is your daughter. Were those not your words sixteen years ago?" she asked as she glared at him.

The king's eyebrow twitched as he scowled. True, he did say those words that many years ago, but he didn't actually mean it at the time... He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "...It seems that my own words are starting to backfire on me."

He looked at the parchment before him and skimmed over the words. He glanced at his wife and back at the parchment. He maybe he should tell his wife about the parchment.

"Midori, forgive me for being cruel. I was focused on getting this done. You're right. Suguha is my daughter as much as Kirito is my son. And same to you. I'll try to patch things up with me and him. But first, I think now is a perfectly good time to tell you something important." Kazune said. He looked unsure, starting to make Midori worry.

"And that is...?" she prompted him. Kazune sighed again and gave her a strained smile.

"My Goddess-damn Council had made it official. _**Behind **_my back." he said. His wife tilted her head, unfazed by her husband's dark, threatening tone underlining his normal, warm voice.

"I...don't get it. Made what official?" she asked. Kazune's smile grew forced.

"On Kazuto's birthday, the Seventh Day of Ash Tree, this castle will hold a Masquerade Ball open to not only to the nobles, but to the common classes and outside countries such as Alfhiem and Gale. Oberon had agreed to it also." he stated. Midori's jaw dropped.

"You don't mean-" she was cut off by Kazune's grim smile.

"Yes. Whoever wants our son dead, is in my Goddess-damn Council." he confirmed.

._._._._._.

A series of fast knocks echoed through Heathcliff's office, making him raise an eyebrow. He was in the middle of writing a letter to the King about the Prince's bodyguard, but apparently, it just had to wait. He sighed and placed his pen down.

"Enough! Come in! There's no need to knock more than nine times!" he called out. He heard a mumbled apology as his Sub-Leader, Asuna, waltzed in. She seemed a little flustered, but other than that, she was rather bothered. Heathcliff didn't hesitate to question her.

"Asuna, what's wrong? You look as if something is worrying you." he stated. Asuna walked right up to his desk and placed her hands on top with a serious stare.

"The Prince is still a child, right?" she demanded. Heathcliff was quickly taken back. Normally, she wouldn't be so direct. She would have a bit of small talk before getting to the point. Maybe it wasn't her day today...?

"Well...he is turning sixteen in Ash Tree, so yes, he still is. Why...?" he asked cautiously. He saw a fire burn passionately behind Asuna's honey-brown eyes. He unconsciously held his hands up in defense and scooted back a bit.

"Then I'll take the job!" Asuna exclaimed. "There's something going on and I have a feeling that I must be there to see it!"

Heathcliff blinked and smiled as he placed his hands back down. He was slightly surprised at her words, but he expected them. He knew something was changing and felt that he may never get the chance to see it. But, regretfully, he knew his Sub-Leader would. Just...not that soon.

"Then you have it." he said. Asuna tilted her head with her eyes wide.

"Wait...just like that? And nothing else...?" she asked, surprised at how easily she became a candidate. She stepped back and gave him a confused look.

"Well, you were originally put on the list. Just hope that the Prince actually chooses you." Heathcliff answered. He picked up the feather pen and pulled out a parchment. He glanced at her as he began to write. "Take this letter to the castle and tell them that you are one of the three. When you do, give this letter to His Highness and tell him that it's from me."

"Do I go now?" Asuna asked as Heathcliff swiftly finished up and rolled it, trying it with a piece of rough string. She took the letter and attached it to her belt.

"Yes, you should. I would also suggest riding in with a horse. I think River will do nicely. She's yours, isn't she?" Heathcliff asked. Asuna nodded.

"She was a gift from my mother…" she trailed off as her leader nodded his approval. He gave her a look that told her to hurry. She quickly bowed her head. "Then I shall be on my way!"

She rose and turned away, but was stopped by Heathcliff's words.

"Asuna," he began with his voice grave, "The world we know it may change in a matter of days. If you do get chosen, whatever happens, never leave the Prince's side. Never."

Asuna didn't fully understand, but she nodded curtly, fully knowing that it was no request, but an order that had to be followed. She smiled and left, yelling over her shoulder, "Then pray to Etra that she'll allow it!"

Heathcliff sighed and looked out his large window. Already, he could see the sun beginning to peek into his office as it reached noon. The people of Aincrad were going about of their everyday lives, running down streets, flagging down customers, or simply picking things up for their homes. He frowned when he remembered the upcoming week-long festival.

"Oh, Goddess Etra, I ask that you spare our Royal family. I cannot imagine how the people will take it if their beloved Prince is dead." he prayed.

._._._._._.

Yume chirped from the window as Kazuto sat on his bed, staring at the white overcoat he was given by Yulier earlier this morning. The cloth was as smooth as silk and his country's crest was embroidered in gold. Its sleeves were folded to match his arm length not to long ago. It was different from his normal dark blue cloak, but just for today, he had to wear it. It wasn't even cold either. The Aincrad Crest was screaming in his face, demanding attention. He sighed.

"Yume, what am I going to do?" Kazuto asked the small bluejay. "Ash Tree is just next month and I can't tell Agil anything. He'll worry if I don't turn up in the next six days! I have to do something."

He looked at the bird and held out a hand. Yume hopped onto his hand and, strangely, gave him a sad look. If Kazuto noticed, he didn't acknowledge it as he frowned and brought the bird to his lap. "I have to think of something…"

The Prince wearily looked up as Ryoutarou entered his room with a bright smile. "Good Afternoon, My Prince! Are you ready for your new body-guard?"

Kazuto forced a smile as Yume fluttered out of his hands. "Must it be today?"

The castle guard nodded as he placed a hand on his hip. "Well, it would be rude to turn our guests away, Your Highness."

Sighing, Kazuto reluctantly nodded. "That's...true. I just hope they're worth the time. Father is busy to day with his council to attend, isn't he?"

"Unfortunately. Although, your father sends his apologies and wishes you luck, Your Highness." Ryoutarou said as he waited patiently for Kazuto. The Prince sighed as he stood up and gracefully slid into his over coat on, clasping the silver latches together with a loud click. The coat covered his whole attire with its sleeves still slightly long, and brushed the ground with a good five inches.

"Oh, Goddess, that's long…" he muttered under his breath and reached for Yume, calling out to her in a gentle voice. "Come here, girl. I think you'll have a better time outside this room."

Yume nestled herself in Kazuto's waiting hand. If Ryoutarou was bothered by Kazuto talking to bird that actually listened, he didn't show it and politely held the door open for him. Kazuto wordlessly nodded to Ryoutarou his thanks and left his room, heading down the stairs to the throne room.

"Ryoutarou...do you know any of the candidates?" Kazuto asked hesitantly as he reached the bottom step. Before him was a large wooden door carved from an Ash Tree. Not surprisingly, there was a patch of leaves carved onto its surface. Everytime Kazuto passed through that door, he ran his fingertips over the carving, feeling reassured that nothing out of the ordinary happened yet…..Yet.

"Well," began Ryoutarou as he followed his Prince down the grand halls of the castle. "I recall seeing Godfree. He is a proud man and is never condescending. He offers good advice, but he would rather stay silent and watch how things play out."

They turned at a corner and began to climb two flights of steps. Kazuto glanced over his shoulder. "So, he is a man of good advice? He sounds like a person more suited as an Advisor."

Ryoutarou nodded. "True, Your Highness, but he specializes in heavy attacks."

Kazuto hummed in understanding. "Hmmnn, so he's an Axe Wielder then?"

He heard a faltered step from the castle guard as he kept walking up the steps with practiced ease. Yume fluttered out of his hand as he moved to throw up his hood. It fell right above his eyes, but he could tell that it shadowed the upper half of his face.

"Y-yes, Your Highness! How did you know? I-if you don't mind me asking, that is!" Ryoutarou added. Once Kazuto reached the top, he turned and grinned at him.

"A Prince like me would have read about these things from a book or two, Ryoutarou." Kazuto said. Well, it was a half lie, since he actually learned it from a book in the Royal Library and his ever-so-helpful foster "Father" who ran a bar. Ryoutarou seemed to accept the half-truth with an unsure nod.

"As Your Highness says…"

Kazuto chuckled lightly and entered a small balcony with a steel poles went vertically from the railing to the small edges of the ceiling.

White, see-through curtains, covered the poles, overlooking the throne room below him. A spiral staircase leading down to the King's chair side was to his right. In the center of the room was a cushioned chair with armrests. Kazuto took a seat. Ryoutarou bowed.

"Your Highness, I will go and bring in the candidates." he said. Kazuto moved his head slightly up and raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait! Tell me about the others. You said that there are three, yet you have only told me two." Kazuto said as Yume perched on his left arm since he didn't move it. Ryoutarou seemed flustered, but he obliged anyway.

"Well, of course, Your Highness. Unfortunately, I have no clue as to whom the third candidate is, I know that the second is a swordsman named Kuradeel. He has a strong sense of duty. Well, according to the people." Ryoutarou explained, politely. Kazuto held a hand to his lips and he processed the information in his mind. Those two sounded good, but he felt a little uneasy about those two. Especially Kuradeel. He sighed. He just hoped that the third would be better than them.

"Alright, when I have chosen who I want, I will send down this bluejay. Whoever she perches upon, they will be my guard. Once it is revealed, I would like to speak with them alone." Kazuto said as he steeled himself. Ryoutarou abruptly rose his head and gazed at his Prince in surprise.

"But, Your Highness-"

Kazuto was quick to silence him.

"Well, if they become my guard, they must at least know who their Prince is before they begin their duty, correct?"

Ryoutarou reluctantly bowed his head in respect. "Of course, Your Highness."

The Prince nodded once in approval. "Good. Now, let's not waste anymore time. Bring them in."

When he watched Ryoutarou leave, little did he realize that steeling his nerves will do little to help him. Or maybe just a little.

._._._._._.

"Hm? It seems like 'The Flash' took up the offer, too, I see." Godfree said as Asuna dismissed her escort with a short "thank you" in front of the throne room. Kuradeel nodded in acknowledgement as she stopped next to them. Their Sub-Leader gave them a smile.

"You two are awfully early." she said as she placed a hand near her rapier. Kuradeel had an unnatural smile show on his face.

"Unlike the two of you, I was willing to take the job a day later when I realized how much of a good opportunity this is...in so many ways." Kuradeel said. Asuna raised an eyebrow at his odd response, but allowed it to pass. Out of the two years she had known him, she could only believe his actions and ways to very...odd. There was no other way for her to put it, since she couldn't figure him out.

"Well, if anything, I thought it would be nice to greet our Prince a Happy Early Birthday. But I would be delighted to serve and protect our Beloved Prince for any harm." Godfree said with a happy tilt of his head. Asuna was amused with his answer. She had known Godfree since she was twelve, and had often enjoyed his company and his surprisingly useful advice.

"Haha, of course. Only you would think that far ahead." Asuna said. Before any of them were able to say anymore, the doors to the throne room had opened and a guard wearing grey armor bowed his head slightly.

"His Highness is ready to see you." the guard told them. The three shared a look and Asuna spoke up.

"We will follow you in." she said politely. The guard nodded and lead them into a wide ridiculously large circular room with tall white pillars holding up the ceiling. Huge velvet banners with the crest of Aincrad at the tips hung from midway balconies. Asuna stared at the throne room in silent amazement as she walked down the long, wide red velvet carpet. Before her, up above, was a separate balcony shielded with a white curtain. To her left, was a spiral staircase from the balcony to the floor.

But what baffled her the most was a man dressed in red armor for the Far East, standing in front of the King's chair. He had a smile on his face as he dismissed the guard. She watched the man did a quick bow and scurried off to some unknown place. The man dressed in red cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Chosen Members of the Knight of the Blood Oath." the man greeted. "I am Ryoutarou, the Captain of the Castle Guards. Today, our Prince is going to chose one of the three of you to be his Guard. Of course, the Prince is here and I have been given the task of interviewing you three. Please, state your names and town you were born and raised loud and clear."

Kuradeel stepped up. "I am Kuradeel, born and raised in Granzam."

"I am Godfree, born in Panareze and raised in Mishe." Godfree said with his normally loud and booming voice. Asuna straightened her back and spoke.

"I am Asuna. Born and raised in Selmburg." she declared in her clearest voice. Ryoutarou nodded in approval and placed his hands behind his back.

"Good. These questions I'm about to ask you, must be answered truthfully. Failing to do so will result in imprisonment or banishment. Understood?" he asked. Asuna blinked at the punishment, but nodded in agreement anyway. After all, she has no intention of lying.

"Asuna," Ryoutarou began as he gazed into her eyes. "What do you specialize in?"

She folded her hands before her and answered with a serious look. "I am skilled with a sword, sir. Or, so I've been told by Heathcliff. I find thin, light weight swords easier to handle than most."

The Captain nodded and moved on two Kuradeel, asking the same question. Since the attention was no longer focused on her, she looked up at the white curtains and stared at it. Faintly, _just _faintly, she could see a hooded shadow behind those curtains, staring directly at her. At that moment, she felt that Prince had made his choice.

._._._._._.

Kazuto gasped as he vaguely recognized one of the three that just walked in. He slowly stood up and held a pole in his left hand as he gazed down at the only woman among them. He listened carefully as Ryoutarou asked them to state their names. He quickly picked out their names and quickly assessed their appearance.

The first was a man in his early thirties with long, pony-tailed black could make out some of the obvious wrinkles in the man's face. The man, Kuradeel, introduced himself well, but Kazuto felt something off with the man. Even though Kuradeel was wearing the Knights of the Blood Oath's uniforms (which consisted of a metal chestplate, metal shoulderplates, bracers, and brown leather gauntlets), there was an odd tone in his voice that twisted his reputation as being one of them. Kazuto quickly deemed him as someone to completely avoid.

The next was another man named Godfree with thick, shaggy orange-brown curls. He, too, wore the same uniform as Kuradeel. Kazuto eyed the huge man's axe warily, remembering the advice Agil had given him not too long ago. Axe wielders have a tendency of swinging powerful strikes. Even when blocked, he could easily break a bone or two if he takes the full impact. When Kazuto thought about it, Godfree was a good choice, but when it came down to it, would he actually be able to deal with a guy that tall? Well, Kazuto was only five-foot-three…

Lastly, the girl he suspected stepped up, and Kazuto's attention was caught in that instant. She answered with a clear voice, and the Prince blinked. Asuna. She was that girl he had met that night. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at her. She wore a uniform similar to the other men, but was more suited for a woman. Her chestnut hair swayed with her as she moved, and her eyes were sharp and calculating. She stood tall and proud, making Kazuto wonder if she really was the one he met. But then again, she was willing to kill an unarmed man that night, just for attacking a "child"...which was him…

After Asuna answered Ryoutarou's question on what she specialized in, she seemed to perk up a bit and stared directly at him. Kazuto stared back, not knowing she wasn't really aiming to. Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard the same small voice whisper to him two nights ago.

_"The Daughter of My Closest Knight. Chose her, for this is her duty. Her duty to serve us." _the small, warm voice said. A small frown pulled at his lips as he turned to Yume perched on his shoulder. Something about this seemed odd, but he felt compelled to follow the voice.

"Yume, I have made my choice." he told her gently. The bird made a soft tweet as she took off and fluttered out the side and down to the Captain. Kazuto turned his attention back at Asuna.

"I don't know what is going on, but Asuna, I Goddess-damn hope you're not involved with this whole Etra's Will thing…" he muttered to himself.

._._._._._.

"Alright, next que-wha?!"

Ryoutarou was about to say his next question, but was rudely interrupted when Yume suddenly zipped across his face and landed on Asuna's shoulder with ease. The Captain was flustered as he tried to get his bearings when he saw Yume land on the Sub-Leader's shoulder. Asuna was clearly surprised at the bird on her shoulder and had several questions racing into her head.

What was the bird doing here? How did it get in here? Why is it on her shoulder? Was it even a normal bird?!...were just some of the questions in her mind. She glance over to her other two members, but all she received was a shrug from Kuradeel and a curious stare from Godfree.

"What is this bird-" Asuna began, but was quickly cut off from Ryoutarou as he threw his hands up in the most informal way.

"O-Kay! Looks like my job here is done and it's time to leave!" he practically exclaimed. Kuradeel's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, what? Is this a joke? I thought I was here to be picked as our Prince's guard!" he said, slightly outraged that he was suddenly being thrown off like that. If he didn't become Prince Kazuto's guard, then his job to one of the council members just became a million times difficult! No, he needed to become his guard, no matter what!

Ryoutarou shook his head.

"Sorry, folks, but the Prince has spoken (through a bird) and he has chosen Asuna to be his guard." he said with a smile. Godfree blinked.

"Wait...our prince can speak to birds? But I had read that only the Faeries closest to the Goddess can communicate with the creatures of our lands." Godfree stated, surprised to learn a new fact. Asuna tilted her head slightly and quickly took in what he said.

It was true. On a normal basis, humans and certain Faeries couldn't speak to the animals, but for this bird to fly up to her shoulder told her a huge hint. Her Prince was probably no normal child. Maybe he was similar to the Black Swordsman she meet not too long ago. When she first met him that day, something seemed different about him. Like he emitted an aura of a fierceness, yet gentleness; as if he was two different people living in one body, or a split personality.

"Well, come on! It's time to give you two the jobs our King set aside for you!" Asuna shook her head as Ryoutarou ushered the other two men to leave the throne room. She was about to follow but she was quickly stopped by the look that Ryoutarou gave her. Even though his voice was cheery, his face was dead serious as he looked at her. It clearly told her, "Stay. The Prince will see you shortly."

Asuna wordlessly nodded and watched as Ryoutarou slammed the doors shut behind him. She stood there in confusion as Yume took off from her shoulder and disappeared back into the curtained balcony. She took a quick sweep around her and noted that there was absolutely no one else in the room other than the figure in the balcony.

_Step...Step...Step..._

She froze as she heard the soft, yet loud footfalls of her Prince echoed throughout the empty throne room. She slowly turned and saw a small figure dress in a white overcoat with his hood up. His face was obscured by the shadow of his hood, but Asuna could see the bottom half of his face and a few locks of black hair. His thin lips were pulled in a tiny frown as he reached the floor.

Asuna was almost jealous of how gracefully he moved across the lush carpet. She could see no flaw in his step and quickly noticed how short he was. The second thing she noticed was that something was different about him. He held no nervousness for a person who grew up within the walls of the Royal Castle and it made her wonder if he truly was the Prince of her county. Yume glided next to him as he came closer. His expression didn't change as he came to a stop three feet in front of Asuna.

The Sub-Leader quickly fell to one knee and bowed her head with her fingertips touching the floor. "My Prince! I am very thankful to be your personal guard. I will forever serve you and you alone."

She expected her Prince to give her a firm answer, but instead, she heard a heavy sigh. Asuna was shocked. His sigh sounded eerily similar to the Black Swordsman's tone of voice. What shocked her even more were his next words.

"Rise, Asuna. There is no need to bow to me when no one is around." he said gently. Asuna hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly got up. She gazed at the child before her and watched in surprise as he lifted his hands and lightly gripped the sides of his hood. She gasped when his hood finally fell away, revealing a clearly recognizable, fifteen-year-old boy with silk black hair, pale complexion, and midnight blue eyes. The boy gave her a sad smile.

"Kirito-bu-wha-? You're-!" she began, but became lost for words as everything suddenly pieced together. The boy she met that night was standing before her wearing white; a huge contrast to the Black Swordsman's normally dark attire. Strangely, there was something odd about him. He was trying to hide it, but Asuna could see he was struggling to breathe. Kazuto gave her a hollow laugh void of life as he bowed his head slightly.

"Hahaaa, yeah, I know, just..." he trailed off as he forced a very convincing smile. He held out his pale and seemingly frail hand and spoke with a soft, forced voice. "You know what, let's try this again. I'm Kazuto, Prince of Aincrad."

* * *

And now Asuna knows! Boy, I did not expect this chapter to be this...long. Oh, well. Consider it as a gift. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought! The next chapter is going to be one heck of a ride...So, here's a preview! (I should do this every chapter, huh? Maybe for Dual Blade too...)

**"Wait a whole Goddess-damn minute... Are you telling me that I, the Prince of Gale, and my sister, Sinon, are invited to the masquerade ball in time for their annual birthday celebration for a Prince that's too damn scared to face his own people in the place of my own Goddess-damn Father?!" asked a sky blue-haired seventeen-your-old, his voice raising. The servant nodded wordlessly, shaking in fear of the Prince's temper. His little sister looked up from her crossbow with a slightly interested look as her brother sighed heavily. "Fine. But tell my Father that this is the last time I am ever going to some lame noble-or royal party!"**

**Sinon frowned and shook her head, silently praying to Etra for safety on their way to Aincrad, because she knew she'll be damned if she didn't.**

And done! Yeah, this next chapter is going to be fun...

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	8. Chapter 8: The Bound

Hii! Okay yeah, I know, I know, I'll update Dual Blade soon. I have it all written in paper, but not typed...So that could take a while. Now, before we begin this chapter, I know many of you guys will find it odd, or annoying that one of the characters has a...well...strange name. BUT! The name that this character is using is ONLY a NICKNAME that was given to him at a young age. Because of that nickname, people grew used to calling him that. His real name will forever be a mystery...until it's revealed in a much later chapter.

A personal thanks to SpringStars for helping me come up with a name for Sinon's horse! :D

Anyway! Thank you to Fundindar, SpringStars, Mayuko-chan, Draco38, SwordsOverLord, DragonBaka2406, AW27, SnowConeAdict, anomonist, Sn0wk1tty, Faliara, Kanrei, Cotton Cloud, and ArthursShadow for reviewing last chapter! You guys are awesome! :D

* * *

Chapter 8: The Bound

***Two days before Asuna was appointed***

It was a peaceful day in the Kingdom of Gale. The skies were clear and the wind was perfectly easy-going today. All in all, it was just another normal day in the kingdom. Well, would've been normal if the Prince never received a letter from his father while on his little hunting escapade in the northern region. They weren't even able to hunt down a small little rabbit!

"Wait a whole Goddess-damn minute... Are you telling me that I, the Prince of Gale, and my sister, Sinon, are invited to the masquerade ball in time for their annual birthday celebration for a Prince that's too damn scared to face his own people in the place of my own Goddess-damn Father?!" asked a sky blue-haired seventeen-year-old, his voice raising. The servant nodded wordlessly, shaking in fear of the Prince's temper. His little sister looked up from her crossbow with a slightly interested look as her brother sighed heavily. "Fine. But tell my Father that this is the last time I am ever going to some lame noble-or royal party!"

Sinon frowned and shook her head, silently praying to Etra for safety on their way to Aincrad, because she knew she'd be damned if she didn't.

The Prince of Gale haphazardly tossed the letter back to the poor servant, who scrambled to catch it, and dismissed him with a single flick of his wrist. The servant bowed his head low and hurried off to the horse he rode upon. Sinon quietly watched the servant ride off from her makeshift seat (which was a dark blue cloak that the prince wore before they left the castle). Her brother took a seat next to her and scowled.

"I swear, Father would do anything to get rid of us. I mean, aren't we already out of his way? This is why we go monster hunting every Goddess-damn afternoon." the Prince grumbled. Sinon shook her head, her light-blue hair swaying with her as she rested a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You know, Yu-" she began but the glare from her brother made her quickly change her next choice of words. "I mean, Scary, I have a feeling that maybe this will be a great opportunity to make some friends that are...alive."

"I don't befriend the dead!" the Prince, Scary, defended himself with his arms crossing across his chest. "_They _start talking to me."

The Princess sighed and shook her head as she stood up, clutching her precious crossbow, Hecate. She didn't have to name it, but since it was the only thing she had since their mother died, she did anyway. It was the only thing that didn't break on her through her brother's aggressive training.

"I suppose. But try to give this Prince a chance. I think you two might actually get along." she stated rather bluntly. She checked to see if Hecate was loaded as Scary sighed. Sinon glanced at her brother and rolled her teal eyes.

"Fine. I'll give it a try." he reluctantly admitted as he got up and flapped his cloak, getting rid of any dead leaves and dirt. He swung it over his shoulders and clasped it back on with his usual scowl on his face. "But if that Prince turns out to be some kind of spoiled brat, I am so outta there."

Scary walked up to his grey horse, Stardust, and mounted him with ease. He led his horse by his sister and held out a hand. Sinon took his hand and he lifted her with little to no difficulty in behind him. She secured her hands around his waist and held on tightly as Scary snapped the reins, ushering Stardust toward the castle.

The horse neighed and reared back before dashing forward. Sinon could faintly hear her brother muttering under his breath as Stardust's galloping filled the forest air around them. "Goddess-damn Father. Making us do his political stuff. I bet he's trying to get us both killed somehow..."

She sighed as she clung to her brother, trying to give him some sort of comfort. Scary never liked their father, but he had a good reason. Ever since the Queen of Gale died, the King changed from a loving father and King into a harsh, calculating, aging man who sat on a seat called a "throne". He no longer showed love to his people and destroyed many villages who dared to oppose him.

Scary had no choice but to take up his father's neglected duties to his people and ease the hatred that flared across the country. Of course, the people, at first, hated their Prince because he was the son of that King. But with Sinon, who gave an aura of reassurance, at his side, he was able to gain his people's trust once more.

As they galloped past the castle town gates, people seemed to stop for a moment to either wave, or shout a late afternoon greeting. Sinon responded back with a bright smile and small waves, while her brother gave quick nods and small grins. Much like the people of Aincrad, they loved their Prince and Princess, but were always delighted to see them, unlike the Aincrad people who were desperate to see their Prince.

As Scary led Stardust though the large town, he began to wonder if Aincrad was any different from his own country. If anything, he just hoped that their King was better than his own Goddess-damn father.

._._._._._.

"You leave tonight."

The Prince sighed and shifted his weight into one leg, irritation clear on his face.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Scary said as he glared at his father. The King was sitting on his throne with a hard stare in his dark green eyes, slightly annoyed with his son's attitude. His head was a mass of grey hair connected to one big beard that grew to his upper stomach. He face was full of wrinkles that it was hard to believe that this man was not seventy, even though he was only forty-nine. But, he was no burly man with huge muscles or anything like that. He was of an average build but was growing weaker every day with stress that hid away behind his eyes. Of course, only Scary and Sinon had actually noticed since they were the only ones who could stare directly into their father's eyes for a whole conversation.

"I have prepared a carriage for you and your sister. I expect the two of you to be on your way by tonight." came his father's booming voice. Scary crossed his arms and held his father's gaze.

"Ahhh, I see," he drawled in mock understanding, "You just want to get rid of us, don't you, father?"

The King narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm making sure you get there on time, because I know you'll get side tracked."

Scary huffed and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Sinon and I will be out of your hair before you know it."

"Child!" His father snapped. Scary only waved his hand dismissively and excused himself. He deliberately ignored his father's commands to come back, but what was the point? That King had abandoned them, _disowned them _the moment the Queen died, so he didn't care.

"Child, come back here!" yelled the King. The Prince closed his eyes and muttered a few words to himself as he kept walking, holding back the fury that clawed him.

"'The hardest person to awaken is the person already awake.'" he whispered under his breath. Scary reached the huge double doors and turned to face him with an utterly fake smile. He slowly bowed mockingly at his father and rose a few seconds later.

"It was _wonderful _speak to you again, Your Majesty, but I must be on my way. Night is nearly here." Scary said with sarcasm laced in his tone. He turned his back to his father and opened one side of the door. He missed the King hurriedly stand and reach for the Prince, but it was too late.

The door slammed shut and he was already walking down the hall. Little did he know, that was the last time he'll ever speak to his father.

Ever again.

._._._._._.

Sinon looked up when her door to her room suddenly opened. Her brother marched in wearing his dark blue cloak with his normal gray tunic and ocean blue slack like pants. His hands were covered with hazel fingerless gloves and matching brown bracers on his lower arms. Sinon caught a glimpse of her brother's birthmark beneath his sleeve as he raised his left arm to subconsciously touch the quiver of arrows strapped to his back. The shimmer of a silver-blue curved line seemed to glow in the setting sunlight shining through her room.

"Scary? What's going on?" she asked as he briskly bypassed her and grabbed her cloak in her wardrobe and her back up sword. He tossed them toward her and began packing up the little amount of books she had. Sinon caught her cloak on the crook of her arm and grabbed the sword with both hands.

"Get whatever you consider necessary and things to keep you entertained. We're leaving now." Scary said without looking up. Sinon tilted her head in surprise.

"Wait, what? We're leaving now?" she asked as she threw on her light brown cloak over her light blue knee-length dress. The cloak reached to her ankles. She strapped her steel sword at her side and slipped on her knee-high boots. Scary grabbed the closest satchel and handed it to Sinon. She took it and gave her brother a worried look.

Usually, her brother wouldn't barge into her room without permission unless he was distressed about something. But, barging in and packing her things? He was _more _than distressed.

"Once you're done, meet me at the bridge. The carriage is already prepared for us." Scary said as he began to leave. Sinon dropped the bag to the floor and forced him to stop with a firm hand grabbing his upper arm.

"Scary, wait! What's with the sudden-" she began, but silenced herself as her brother turned to look at her. His teal eyes were shining with hidden emotions, but she could see the dying anger fading away, and the stress that he had hidden through random outbursts began to leak. Her grip tightened on his arm as he placed a hand on hers.

"We need to leave. Don't worry, we should be back soon." he said with a forced smile as he turned to leave. Sinon allowed her brother's hand to slip away. She stood there for a moment, watching Scary leave her room. Biting the back of her lip, she shook her head and began to pack.

Half an hour later, she was settling herself in the seat across from her brother. The carriage that waited for her was pulled by two horses. She found it odd that her personal light brown horse, Aries, and Scary's Stardust were attached to the carriage, pulling at the reins.

She turned to face her brother with a small tilt of her head. "Why are our horses pulling the carriage? Those two aren't raised to do this."

Scary glanced at her and gave a shrug. "I didn't want Stardust and Aries to stay behind. Father only allowed two horses, anyway."

Sinon took a deep breath and sighed quietly. Her brother called up to the driver and told him that they were ready. The carriage began to roll noisily as Stardust and Aries pulled it. The sun above them was nearly set as they crossed the bridge into town. Several of the town people watched in wonder as they either stood by or waved their good byes to the Prince and Princess. Very few guards followed the carriage: two in the front and two behind, each with a sword tied to their side and the Galian flag held proudly in their left hands.

Scary avoided looking out of the window as he leaned back and gazed at the twilight sky. Sinon twisted her hands bitterly in her lap as her eyes caught a father hold his children close, gesturing at the carriage as it passed. The small girl at his left gasped in awe and her eyes watched in amazement. The boy at his right perked up and waved frantically at her. Sinon mustered a smile as she gingerly waved back.

Her heart twisted when the children's father held their hands. It reminded her of the old days when her mother was still alive. Her father could never stopped smiling, and there was never a day without him teasing Scary about him being a little brat of trouble and for turning her into a bookworm. She longed for the day her old father would come back. With one glance at Scary, she knew he wanted the same thing. But, of course, fate was never fair.

Without the Queen, the Kingdom of Gale had fallen quite far. The army practically dispersed; the Council overlooked important decisions. The people had lost their hope and peace with each reckless and pointless choice made by the King. If Scary hadn't stepped in, then she was sure that her Kingdom would've fallen apart from the inside out. Pushing her memories aside, she held her head high and cleared her throat. The Prince looked away from the window and acknowledged her with a blink.

"Scary," she began with a soft voice that could be heard over the rattling of the carriage, "Do you think we will ever see our father again?"

"Of course, we will. It will only be a few weeks, Sinon." Scary responded with a dismissive wave. The Princess shook her head.

"No. I mean, will we ever see _our _father again?" she asked again with a stronger voice. A long silence stretched between them as the carriage strolled out of the castle town and into the grassy road toward the forest. Sinon was about to ask again, but Scary gave her a smile.

"'The hardest person to awaken is the person already awake.'"

There was nothing in that smile. No hidden anger, no sadness. Just…

Nothing.

._._._._._.

***The day Asuna was appointed***

Kazuto waited for his new bodyguard to take his hand, but she just stood there for a long moment, staring at his hand. He blinked as he looked back and forth between his hand and Asuna's stunned hazel eyes. He saw nothing wrong with his hand.

"Um...Asuna?" he asked cautiously as he leaned in slightly to study her closer. Her eyes were distant, but he could pick out the hints of fear and guilt. She was stiff. Kazuto frowned and reached toward her.

"Hey, are you-" he began, but Asuna was quick to back away several steps and bow again, not daring to look up at him. The Prince drew his hand back in surprise. "A-"

"Forgive me, My Prince, but I cannot allow you to touch me." she said suddenly. Kazuto stared at her in surprise as she continued. "I have killed more than I can remember with these hands. I cannot taint the hands of a Prince who has never taken the life of someone; even the life of animal. No, I cannot bear to ruin you. I ask you that you reconsider your choice of choosing me."

Kazuto kept silent as she spoke. His footsteps were barely heard as he I approached her. By the time she finished, he was less than a foot away. He took one look at his hand and knelt to the floor. Without any hesitation, he cupped her cheeks and lifted her face up. He stared directly into her eyes.

"I am surrounded by many who have taken at least a life. Even my own personal servant has killed before. You cannot taint me, for I have already been tainted." Kazuto said with a slight note of irritation in his voice.

_"Lies."_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when that same voice echoed in his head again, but he kept himself composed, even as he felt an oncoming headache. The voice kept talking to him, echoing in his head.

_"You were never tainted in the first place. Your hands may have spilt the blood of others, but they remain clean. I will never allow anyone to destroy your untouched soul." _It hissed. Kazuto inwardly flinched at the harsh tone. He didn't wait for Asuna to answer as he slowly drew his hands away from her face. He stood up as he tried to cover up his shock.

"Asuna, please excuse me. It's almost time for my afternoon lessons. But, in the mean time, go and find a woman named Yulier. She will explain your duty in full detail. After that, I wish to meet you in the library before dinner." Kazuto instructed with a slightly stressed voice. He was pretty sure Asuna detected it, but did he care?

...Not with a Goddess-damn voice talking to him in his head.

Asuna bowed her head and answered with a subdued tone. "Yes, Your Highness."

The Prince nodded curtly and turned on his heel. He held a hand for Yume and whispered to the bird.

"Accompany her. There's something I need to do." he told her. The bluejay chirped in reply and took off. He heard Asuna get up and leave with Yume, greeting the bird with curiosity and surprise. He smiled to himself. He just knew that Asuna and Yume will get along quite nicely.

As he climbed up the spiral staircase, several shivers ran down his back. He could faintly feel something wrapped around his arms, like a ribbon, but stronger. It was cold and harsh, as if he was chained. When he reached the top he caught a glimpse of something at the edge of his sight. Thin white-blue locks of hair swept past him. Kazuto bit back a cry as he felt a flare of pain bloom in his marking. He crossed his arms, clutched his shoulders, and knelt on the stone floor with his head bowed, trying to ignore the pain. He could hear faint sounds of a clock ticking endlessly in his head as the pain crawled from his back to his arms and chest.

_"You are bound to me."_

Before he could even question the voice's meaning, Kazuto's world slowly faded away.

* * *

Amyra Silverheart: Yay! Scary appears!

Me: ...

Amyra Silverheart: what?

Me: nevermind...

Okay, you guys must be wondering who was that?! But I can assure you guys that Amyra is my friend in real life and she begged me to put her in the end notes. Agh, it still took up space... Oh, well. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! and yeah, sorry for leaving a cliffhanger (If you guys would even call that a cliffhanger.) Oh, and if you guys have anything better than "Galians" for the people of Gale...PLEASE TELL ME! I, uh, obviously suck at that.

And one last thing, Yeah, "Scary" is NOT the Prince of Gale's real name. Again, it's only a nickname given to him at an early age. Originally, he was a character that was created by a friend of mine and he originally is a teenage boy who lived in a family of police officers. He was allowed to have a gun on him at all times because of the bad things that somehow manage to happen in his "peaceful" city. The name "Scary" was given to him because he was...well, scary to the kids even though he was innocent looking...ish.

That was long... Okay, Preview!

**Scary blinked as the girl turned heel and rushed out of the room Shrugging, he looked underneath the desk that the small teenager hid. He stared at the teen's midnight blue eyes in confusion. He took one quick look and noted that he was wearing a white overcoat and brown buckle-up boots. The teen was naturally pale and...well, small. **

**"Alright, who are you and what do you do in this castle?" he asked rather bluntly. The teen seemed to panic at the sudden questions as his eyes looked anywhere but him. **

**"Aaaahhhh...I-I-I'm Kazuuumi! A student here! Yeah! A-and, uh, my teacher is, ahhhhh, that girl who was just here!" came the response. Scary stared at him incredulously. That...was the lamest lie he ever heard. But, for the sake of the teen, he decided to play along. He just knew that this day was just going to be stranger and stranger by the hour.**

Later!

-CloudyLightning (I promise I won't do a long one again...Well, THIS long...)


	9. Chapter 9: The Two Princes

Ahaha, sorry! But I intended to update last night, but I ended up falling asleep and then woke up at like...4:37 the next morning. I kinda freaked out so I ended up stressing about updating all day when I went to school. I swear, I almost gave myself a deep cut just from thinking about it! Plus, I've been Chocolate deprived. *~*

Anyway, Thank You to NNeko, Moonsoul121, Amyra Silverheart, InvisableTarget, ur fan, Mayuko-chan, Fundindar, DemonFoxBK201, Guest, Sn0wk1tty, anomonist, Faliara, Kanrei, SnowConeAdict, AW27, starchasersemerald, B2KatxCurtis, Cotton Cloud, santahohoho (from chapter 1), vault166, and Mistress of the Words for reviewing last chapter! YOu guys are just...! AMAZING!

Disclaimer: I don't own SAO. And I don't own Jesse McCartney.

Why? Well, you see, before you go on...I would like you guys to keep in mind that Scary's voice sounds like Jesse McCartney. Yup. Totally out of character! :D (If you guys don't know him, he voiced Roxas/Ventus)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Two Princes.

Asuna was stressed. Four days came and passed without her prince waking. She'd been reassured several times (by Yulier and many other servants and guards) that it was normal, but Asuna couldn't believe them. After all, who'd the heck in their right mind think it's normal for their Prince to suddenly collapse?

She shook her head. Crazy, absurd idiots. Yup. That just about summed up more than half of the castle staff's sanity.

"Normal, my arse." Asuna irritatedly muttered to herself as she climbed up the stairs to her Prince's room. She didn't know whether to feel worried for him or feel frustrated no one

was really worried. Well, sure the Prince was almost sixteen, but his shortness for his age made her constantly forget he was a teenager. Not a twelve-year-old gi-er...

Once she reached the door, she noticed something was a little off. Yulier had told her several times to always close the door completely for some unknown reason, but today, that door was slightly open. Asuna bit her lip as her gaze swept her surroundings. It all seemed normal and she only saw a small servant boy coming up the stairs with a tray of fresh fruits in his arms.

"Ah! G-good morning, M-miss Asuna!" the boy stammered upon his arrival, clearly surprised to see her there. He was wearing a white button down tucked in and light brown overalls. Strangely, there was a leaf stuck in his silver hair near his ear. "How are y-you this m-morn-ning?"

Asuna gave the boy a smile to ease his nervousness. "I'm doing fine, but you don't need to be formal with me. Just call me Asuna."

"R-really...?" he asked hesitantly. He was shaking so much that the thin plate on the tray started to clatter slightly. Asuna bent her knees to his level and rested her hands on them with a small nod.

"Really." she confirmed. As if a spell suddenly broke, the boy smiled brightly and his shaking ceased. He was suddenly comfy with her. Asuna hid her shock as she patted the boy's soft hair, discreetly removing the loose leaf. Oddly, he vaguely reminded her of Kazuto's personal servant. "What's your name?"

"Morgan! And I'm twelve!" he added cheerfully. Asuna blinked.

"Oh. When I was thinking about a twelve-year-old, I wasn't actually asking for one." she muttered to herself. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...did I come at a wrong time?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no! No, no, no. You're fine!" Asuna rushed as she stood up. She returned her attention back to the door and spoke offhandedly. "I'm just here to check on His Highness."

Morgan beamed up at her. "Same here. Aunt Yulier sent me up here since I had nothing to do."

Asuna's hand froze over the handle as her head snapped in the boy's direction, her eyes wide. "Aunt?!"

The boy gave her a confused look. "Well... yeah. My aunt."

She stared at him for a good ten seconds before snapping out of her stupor. "Ah, never saw that coming."

Asuna ignored Morgan's utterly perplexed look (that clearly said, "What the heck...?"), and opened the door. A bundle of white was suddenly thrown at her with a sheet of paper neatly sticking out. She caught the huge bundle of blankets and grabbed the paper in alarm. "What in the blazes?!"

But that wasn't all. For some strange reason, the bundle of blankets moved. Morgan's baby blue eyes widened in fear as he slowly took a step back. Asuna stared at the slowly unraveling bundle in her arms with a twitching eye. She could see something black underneath all the white and her curiosity got the better of her. Asuna leaned in for a closer look. Suddenly, the bundle exploded and an abnormally large crow popped out of it with its wings stretched away.

"CAAAAAAAAW!" the crow cawed as it flapped its wings frantically.

"Kya!" Asuna yelped. Morgan screamed and dropped the tray in his hands with a loud echoing

Asuna literally threw her hands high above her head with horrified expression on her face. The poor crow flew into the air and smacked into the ceiling with the blankets, leaving a tiny crater above as it fell to the stone floor.

"You killed him!" Morgan exclaimed as he ran over the crow and dropped to his knees to check the bird. He quickly took note of the crow's twitching leg and beak and dazed eyes. "Oh, never mind! He's still alive...barely."

Asuna was speechless. She couldn't believe she completely lost her composure and nearly killed a bird in the process. She got scared of a _crow_. A Goddess-damn crow. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Now wasn't the time to panic over nothing. Now was the time to worry about her Prince.

Her eyes widened.

"The Prince!" she exclaimed as she dropped the paper and dashing into the room. There, on the blanket-bare bed, was absolutely nothing but a pillow. She smacked her panic button. "Where'd he go?!"

Asuna spun on her heel and did a three-sixty degree turn, but didn't spot her Prince. She opened her mouth to ask again, but Morgan's voice replaced hers.

"'I'm bored. So let's play a game. Hide and seek with a bit of tag sounds really good. You have to find me then catch me. If you can, then good for you! If you can't, heh, well, good luck with my father.'" Morgan read off the paper with the now unconscious crow in his arms. He looked up and smiled. "Signed, a really bored Kazuto."

Asuna's jaw dropped. Great. She didn't even know an eighth of the castle layout. And, with the laughing smile that Morgan was giving her, she just knew that he was not planning on helping her anytime soon.

._._._._._.

Kazuto looked up from his book when he faintly heard one of his crow friend's familiar caw and a childish scream. A small smile graced his features as he softly closed his book and stretched. He had been sitting up in a tree for the past hour, waiting for his day to officially start. Well, to start his day with a fun game for whoever wanted to play. He breathed a laugh.

"You do remember I forbade you to leave the inner castle walls," came a fatherly voice below him.

The Prince looked down to see his father standing underneath the tree looking up. Kazuto gazed at his father's eyes. "I don't know. Maybe."

The King blinked before sighing and muttering something under his breath that sounded similar to "Good Etra, he's like his mother." Even so, a grin appeared easily on his face. "Well, then, good morning, Kazuto. What are you up to now?"

Kazuto gave a smirk, silently understanding his father's actions. "Good morning, Father! I'm just going to have a bit of fun today. I mean, it's nearly that time of the year again."

His father shook his head with a chuckle. "Let me guess, a good ole game of hide and seek?"

"With a bit of tag." the Prince added. With effort, he slipped off the tree branch and landed unsteadily. His father was quick to steady him before he fell to his knees.

"Of course. I should've known. You are still unwell. At least take another day off and rest. It won't do you any good if you force yourself." said his father.

"And what? Suffer from another nightmare and die from boredom? I'm done with resting! It doesn't even help me anyway." Kazuto snapped as he shook his head hurried past him.

The King stood there for a moment and heaved another sigh. Every day, his son seemed to become more and more like someone he loved dearly nearly two decades ago. "Even though she isn't around, he is practically everything like her and nothing like me…well, other than his hair color." He suddenly perked up. "Kazuto, wait!"

But he was too late. His son had already slipped back inside the castle and turned a corner. He breathed a slightly worried laugh.

"Aaahahahaaa...I can't believe I forgot to tell him that our guests arrived two days ago...or even the masquerade party..." he said to himself. He sighed as he shrugged while looking up. He spotted a glimpse of a blue haired teen just passing a window on the second floor. "Well... he'll find out... eventually."

._._._._._.

_It was cold. Sounds of water droplets rang clearly in the still air. The Prince of Gale stood at the edge of the gently lapping water, wondering where he was. Before him stretched a large pool of clear, slightly glowing water. But, he wasn't alone._

_There, at the center of the spring, was a small silver haired boy sitting limply, head bowed and features slack, on the surface in the middle of the spring. Oddly enough, the boy seemed off. As if he never noticed Scary's presence._

_Scary tilted his head in curiosity. How could a child sit on the surface of water? Why is there a child here?_

_...Why did the child seem so...dead?_

_A twinge of fear kicked Scary into motion. He stepped right into the spring and gasped in shock at the cold. It didn't get any warmer as he forced his way to the child._

_"Hey!" Scary called out to the boy. "Are you okay?"_

_The boy did not move, nor did he acknowledge his call. Scary was already knee deep in the water and he was shaking. Strangely, he wasn't shaking from the cold, but rather, the unpleasant aura the boy was giving him._

_After years and years of speaking to the dead, one would think that he was used to such auras. Surely, he shouldn't be bothered by a mere child. But, no._

_This child was different. He was alive, yet dead. Realization smacked Scary in an instant and widened his eyes._

_"You're a 'Wanderer'." he whispered as he slowly reached a hand toward him. Finally the boy reacted. He slowly lifted his head and stared at Scary with his dead, dull, blue eyes._

_Dead. Practically like a doll. Scary wanted to turn back, to get away from the child, but something was urging him, begging him to go to the child. He swallowed nervously, and forced himself to keep going._

_"Do you know why you're here?" he asked gently. The boy blinked slowly. A twinge of life flared for a millisecond behind those dead eyes, making Scary jump at the opportunity (metaphorically). "What's your name?"_

_The boy blinked again, slowly becoming alive before him. Scary allowed small, relieved smile. He was breaking through. If he kept at it, he could-_

_"Dearest child, forgive me."_

_Scary jerked in shock and spun on his heel as fast as the water could allow him. His eyes widened at the sight before him. A beautiful, long, white-blue haired woman gracefully walked across the still waters toward him-no. He froze as the woman fazed right through him._

_"Oh, Goddess-damn." he breathed as he turned around and watched the woman kneel next to the boy. She wore a white dress that flowed around her, giving her appearance an odd glow. Her deep blue eyes shined with suppressed sadness. Her thin arms wrapped around the child's shoulders, pulling him into an embrace._

_"I have pulled you from your eternal slumber to bring you into my father's dying world, but I desperately need you. You are the only one who can bring my favored children together." she told him gently. Scary felt a shiver run down his spine as she lowered her voice._

**_"Mor'gan."_**

._._._._._.

"Argh!" he cried as a searing pain burned him into reality, waking him up completely. Scary clamped his right hand over his burning birthmark in hope to ease the pain, but it only made it worse. He gasped in shock and desperately curled into a ball. Sweat lightly coated his body as he held back a scream. His mind reeled over the dream-no,_ memory_. When was the last time he ever dreamed of a memory like that- his breath hitched as a new wave of pain ripple through his birthmark.

"Oh, Goddess, make it stop!" he whimpered softly, praying that him sister wouldn't hear him. He was sure as heck never going to hear the end of it if Sinon did. He stayed that way for a long minute and finally heaved a long, shaky sigh of relief as the pain dulled to an aching throb.

"Ugh, great. Now I have to deal with this stupid pain all day." Scary groaned. He sat up in the fluffy bed he was provided in the large guest room he was told to stay and kept a hand glued to his birthmark under his sleeve of his upper left arm. Slowly and still shaking slightly, he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping an arm around his legs.

"Not even one week and I'm already going crazy." he said as he forcibly pushed the memory aside. He could deal with it later; there was too much on his plate already. His shoulders were still heavy with the pressuring stares of the Council. Ever since he and his sister arrived, he had been dragged into meeting after meeting. On the bright side, he at least met the Kings of Aincrad and Alfheim.

King Kazune welcomed him with open arms. Scary found it ridiculous how completely _opposite _he was from his Goddess-damn father. The King was just so kind-hearted that Scary felt almost safe in his presence. Almost. He would've been fine if it wasn't for the King of Alfheim.

He felt a shiver run down his back at the thought of him. The look that King Oberon gave him was unnerving. Scary could barely hold his gaze with the King. There, in Oberon's eyes, was a hidden look of unadulterated hatred. The Prince of Gale has beyond disturbed. In fact, he was slowly slipping back into the boy he once was; scared and What did he do to get a king of another country extremely mad at him? Heck, he didn't even met the King until now!

He sighed heavily and brought his left hand to hold his other arm when a plausible reason came to mind. Maybe, his father had something to do with this whole mess.

But, Scary was glad that Sinon didn't have to attend the meetings with him. If she did, he'd have to deal with an over protective sister shadowing his every-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Scary? Are you decent?"

Scary bit back another sigh and buried his head in his arms muttering, "Speak of the devil..."

A second later, he wearily lifted his head, cleared his throat and partially wailed. He really didn't want to deal with anything. "Goddess-damn, Sinon! Do you damn know what time it is?!"

"Yeah. It's time for you to get up." came her blunt voice. Scary groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he fell back into his bed.

"No." he stubbornly said, throwing his blankets over his head. "It's my day off, so go away."

Even so, Sinon barged in anyway. Scary didn't bother to stir when he heard her place something down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Scary, really? I know something's up. I heard you." Sinon stressed. Scary felt his bed bend slightly as Sinon took a seat. He threw the blanket off his head and glared at her.

"Nothing is up." he snapped as he sat up. Sinon rolled her eyes.

"I know you had a nightmare. The look on your face says it all. Plus, your hair is damp." she panned. Scary crossed his arms.

"It wasn't a nightmare." he admitted as he made sure to look away. Why should he get Sinon involved with all this crazy things? He would always try to keep her out of it, but she was a stubborn one. He heard Sinon sigh.

"So, if it wasn't a nightmare, what was it? A fore-sight?" Scary finally looked at her with an exhausted frown.

"No. It wasn't. If anything, it was like a memory." he explained staring at her, watching her reaction. "A memory that shouldn't be mine."

._._._._._.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

Scary wanted to smack his head into the closest wall, but somehow managed not to do so. He ran both of his hands through his hair and let them drop as he addressed his sister...for the umpteenth time in this morning alone.

"Goddess-damn, Sinon! I'll be fine! It's not like this place is all cold and scary like ours." he snapped. Sinon huffed as she strolled beside him.

"Heh. Scary." she deadpanned. The Prince of Gale facepalmed.

"Oh, Goddess. Sometimes I really wonder how the hell I survived sixteen years of you." he grumbled. Sinon smiled.

"Because you love me." she said. The two stopped at a corner and faced each other. Sinon gave her brother a serious look. "But, seriously, though. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Scary grimaced. "Yeah."

He turned away and began walking down a random hall.

"Scary!" Sinon called. He paused and looked over his shoulder, acknowledging her.

"I don't know what you saw, but I'm here. I'm always here." she said. Scary knew his sister tried to hide the desperation in her voice, so he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks." he said. With a small nod shared between them, they went their separate ways. Scary had absolutely no idea where he was going, but he didn't bother to stop and ask anyone.

His mind slowly wandered back to the memory he dreamed this morning. No matter how he looked at it, he couldn't make any sense over it.

"Mor'gan..." he muttered. He stopped at an wide open door and peeked inside. He saw tall shelves filled with various book of all shapes and sizes. Scary looked up and down the hall to see if no one was around. Fortunately, he saw no one. Needless to say, he was quite intrigued. He never saw that many books all stuffed at once in a small room. Well, he did have a library, but it was a separate building that was ridiculously huge. He only went there when his sister disappeared (Sinon normally disappears in the library when she needed a distraction).

Taking one last look around, Scary slipped into the room. His jaw slacked as he took in the room. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. Several shelves were standing in such a messy way that It made Scary wonder if anyone comes in here. A simple desk sat in the center of the room. On top, tiny stacks of paper seemed to be randomly placed anywhere. Four books were all opened, resting on top of each other. Scary's curiosity grew as he strode over to the desk.

"What the hell…?" he muttered as he saw a page full of random scribbles. He ran a hand down the page and tried to make any sense of it. The more he looked, the more he recognized the writing. His teal eyes widened. "Wait a minute, this is ancient Aincradian and Galian mixed together! Even the Old Faerie language!"

Then his eyes froze over one ridiculously familiar drawing. An odd crest in a shape of a withered thorny flower was surrounded with elegant swirls. A cold feeling rushed through him when an image of his birthmark flashed in his head. The drawing was practically a replica. "...But how? Father and Mother was sure to keep this hidden! I-"

He cut himself off when a white blur passed him and disappeared underneath the desk. He stood there for a good two seconds, blinking in surprise. "What the-"

"I've got you now-!" cried a voice. Scary took a step back when a girl with long hazel hair skidded to a stop in front of the doorway. She had a triumphant smirk on her face as she looked directly into Scary's eyes. Scary would've laughed at her when her face suddenly blanked for a second before confusion took over.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I thought you were-someone else!" she spluttered. Scary caught the tiny hitch in her voice, but pretended to ignore it. "Did you see anyone pass by here?"

He could see the teen underneath desk shake his head silently at the corner of his eye. Staring at the girl, he shook his head. "Yeah, I saw someone run past the door. I'm not sure that's who you're looking for, though."

Scary blinked as the girl turned heel and rushed out of the room. Shrugging, he looked underneath the desk that the small teenager hid. He stared at the teen's midnight blue eyes in confusion. He took one quick look and noted that he was wearing a white overcoat and brown buckle-up boots. The teen was naturally pale and...well, small.

"Alright, who are you and what do you do in this castle?" he asked rather bluntly. The teen seemed to panic at the sudden questions as his eyes looked anywhere but him.

"Aaaahhhh...I-I-I'm Kazuuumi! A student here! Yeah! A-and, uh, my teacher is, ahhhhh, that girl who was just here!" came the response. Scary stared at him incredulously. That...was the lamest lie he ever heard. But, for the sake of the teen, he decided to play along. He just knew that this day was just going to be stranger and stranger by the hour.

"So...in other words," Scary began as he held a hand out. "You're running away from your teacher." The teen hesitantly took his hand and Scary helped him up with ease.

"Y-yeah, I got my reasons." 'Kazumi' said as he offered a smile. "Thank you, sir."

Scary huffed and rolled his eyes, not realizing he was still holding 'Kazumi's' hand. "Oh, please, don't be so formal with me. I had enough of that for the past few days."

'Kazumi' tilted his head, also not taking not of their hands. "Past few days? Wait, who are you?"

Scary scowled. "Nurgh...Well...I'm...Yu-I mean, I'm Scary. Um...Prince of Gale."

'Kazumi's' eyes widened and quickly snatched his hand back. "What?!" he exclaimed as he stumbled back until his back hit an unorganized shelf. The shelf shook dangerously, but luckily, didn't topple over. Scary took a step back, surprised at the small teen's reaction.

"Holy Etra! This is a joke, right?" 'Kazumi' asked, trying to figure out what the heck is going on. "Please tell me it is."

Scary raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Why? I'm not lying."

He watched 'Kazumi' lightly smack himself on his forehead. "Goddess-dammit! Why?"

"If you really need to know, I'm only here with my sister for that Masquerade Party that the King of Aincrad invited my father to. But, Father didn't want to come, so he sent me." Scary explained. 'Kazumi' stared at him.

"...A masquerade party?!" 'Kazumi' practically panicked. He seemed to pause and looked at Scary, confused. "Wait. Why are you telling me this?" he asked. Scary gave a deadpanned look.

"You asked." he said.

"Well, other than that," 'Kazumi' said, "Why are you telling me? Someone who is a commoner?"

"Commoner?" Scary asked with his eyebrows high up. "You? A commoner who managed to start learning here in the Royal Castle of Aincrad? That's a lie."

'Kazumi' tried (and failed horribly) to pretend he didn't just get caught. Instead, he turned his head away and crossed his arms. "Damn."

Scary smirked and placed his hands at his hips. "So, who are you, really?"

'Kazumi' bit the back of his lip before forcing a smile that threw Scary off, wiping that smirk off his face. He thought for a second that the smile was real, but he reminded himself that he would do the same to Sinon. For a split second he saw something flash in his midnight blue eyes. He didn't see a small teen standing there. He saw a boy with strong, unwavering eyes that could defy anyone. A will stronger than his own hidden behind it.

"Wha...!" Scary gasped, completely losing his composure when he finally looked over the teen. 'Kazumi' bowed slightly and held a hand for Scary to take while smiling like an innocent child.

"Since you asked," 'Kazumi' began. "I'm the Prince of Aincrad, Kazuto. Well, you probably know me as the 'Mystery' Prince. But, I guess, I'm not so much of a mystery, anymore...Am I, Scary?"

Scary took a moment to close his eyes and gather himself. Once he was done, he opened his eyes, placed a hand on his hip, grinned like a Cheshire cat, and laughed.

"Mystery? Hah!" he laughed, holding his other hand to somewhat cover his mouth. His shook his head and took Kazuto's hand, firmly shaking it. "You still are."

Kazuto raised an eyebrow. "Eh...?"

As Scary laughed and Kazuto reluctant chuckle, they both pretended not to notice the dark aura that lingered just right out the door. They both knew that something was amiss. But, Kazuto gave Scary a knowing look, the Prince of Gale nodded slightly and kept up their act.

Oddly, they suddenly came to a silent agreement. They could keep an act up. Heck, they'll give their enemy one heck of a show.

* * *

Yeah, there. That's this chapter. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought! Now, for those of you who actually imagined Scary with Jesse's voice, was it weird? Or was it funny? Or not? I'll be honest and tell you now, I was not the one who gave him a voice. One of my old friends gave it to him. I'd show you the art she drew for him, but, I don't have her permission. Anyway, keep in mind that Morgan and Scary plays a pretty damn important roll. So you guys can love them as much as you guys like! :D

And yeah, I know I put up a new story just recently, called "The Two Swordsmasters." And that story is just...really sad. Well, chapter one isn't that sad. So, feel free to check it out, or completely ignore it and tell me update Dual Blade. *-*

Preview!

**"Wait, you do this every year?" Scary asked as he looked over Kazuto's shoulder. The Prince of Aincrad hummed "yes" as he continued to write. **

**"And since you're practically like me, we can take some revenge on some of the council members! Morgan is going to help us out." Kazuto said, glancing at Scary. He didn't miss the look of worry that crossed his face before it changed to a smile. **

**"Are you sure these are safe?" The Prince of Gale questioned. Kazuto placed his feather pen down and rolled up his parchment with a wide grin. **

**"You doubt me?" **

-CloudyLightning


End file.
